Getting Crazy
by ItsLionquinn
Summary: " Je suis assaillie par des émotions contradictoires. Je n'aime pas ça. Depuis que je suis entrée dans ce satané Glee Club, rien ne va comme je le voudrais. ". Comment la haine de Quinn envers Rachel se transforme en amour. Faberry avec du Brittana. Bref, je suis nulle pour résumer.
1. Chapitre 1

**Getting Crazy** ( Faberry fiction )

**Chapitre 1**

**Quinn POV**

Ça y est, c'est l'heure du club des loosers. Quelle plaie ! Je sais bien que c'était mon idée d'y entrer, dans le but de surveiller Finn… mais devoir supporter tous ces moins que rien pendant une heure est encore plus dur que d'exécuter un salto arrière impeccable devant le coach Sylvester. La plus insupportable reste _Berry_. Les autres se contentent d'accepter leur position de looser sans broncher, tandis que le thon a cette espèce de narcissisme mal placé qui m'exaspère. Les rares fois où j'ai la malchance d'être contrainte de poser mon regard sur elle, je lis dans sans regard une fierté qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu d'exister. Ceci dit, cet air exaspérant disparaît tout de suite quand elle se prend un slushie en pleine face.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire en pensant à sa tête de débile tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de chant. Comme d'habitude, la foule se sépare en deux sur mon passage. C'est tellement agréable cette sensation de diriger le lycée. C'est ainsi que, les mains sur les anches, je fais mon entrée dans la salle.

Comme d'habitude, le gnome est déjà là, en train de monologuer sur des choses aussi inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Finn est assis sur une chaise au dernier rang et m'adresse un sourire timide que je lui rend, avant de venir m'installer à ses côtés. Berry continue de déblatérer sans que personne ne la fasse taire, et avant que je m'en charge, monsieur Shuester fait son entrée. Le hobbit va donc s'asseoir au premier rang et jette un regard plein d'espoir à Finn que je ne manque pas de remarquer. Elle croise mon regard, et je déploie toute la force que j'ai à la tuer sur place avec mes yeux. Cela marche évidemment très bien et elle se retourne rapidement vers Shuester, apeurée. Celui-ci prend un marqueur et écrit sur le tableau en grosses lettres « COMMUNALES », et nous adresse un sourire béat, apparemment très content de lui.

En effet, suite à la petite représentation de danse de nos footballers lors du match d'il y a quatre jours, Puckerman, Mike et Matt ont rejoint le Glee Club. Nous sommes donc assez nombreux pour participer aux communales. Une voix interrompt mes pensées :

- Monsieur Shuester, j'ai déjà quelques idées des solos que je pourrais chanter et qui mettraient très bien ma voix en avant. Évidemment, Tina et Mercedes pourront faire les chœurs derrière moi et…

- Rachel ! la coupe monsieur Shuester. J'ai déjà décidé qui aura un solo. Et tu sais très bien qu'après avoir interprété « Push it » sans mon autorisation, ce ne sera sûrement pas toi.

- Quoi ?! s'exclame-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas de solo aux communales ? Mais je suis la meilleure ! Je suis votre seule chance de gagner !

Cette fois, elle se lève carrément de sa chaise, et se retourne pour s'adresser à nous, comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre.

- Tu veux bien te décaler, le nain ? J'ai du mal à voir l'horloge avec ton gros nez devant, lui lance Santana.

Je ricane en entendant sa remarque. Cette fille est vraiment un génie de la méchanceté.

- Santana ! s'indigne monsieur Shuester.

- À qui avez-vous donné MON solo ? reprend le gnome.

- C'est Tina qui chantera le solo pour les communales, à savoir « Tonight ».

La brune lance un regard assassin à Tina qui rougit de plus en plus, puis sort comme une furie de la salle. Bon débarras. Je tourne la tête vers Finn et constate son air bête : il regarde la porte la bouche à moitié ouverte. Je soupire, agacée, et reporte mon attention sur Shuester.

- Bon, essaye-t-il de lancer avec enthousiasme, on va commencer à apprendre la chorégraphie !


	2. Chapitre 2 : I'll make you cry

**M****erci beaucoup pour ta review Cul d'Autruche ( ton nom me fait rire ). Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu. Et rien que pour toi, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite. :3 **

**Ah et merci aussi à ceux qui me follow, ****héhé. Ça m'fait plaisir.**

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. C'est ma première fiction, donc je tâtonne un peu.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2** :** I'll make you cry.**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Je sors de la salle, furieuse. Comment ose-t-il me faire une chose pareille ? Il sait parfaitement que je suis la meilleure chanteuse mais il refuse de me donner un solo.

D'une démarche mécanique, je me dirige vers le stade, dans le but de m'asseoir dans les gradins.

Très bien. Parfait. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je quitte le Glee Club. Je reste quelques secondes silencieuses dans ma propre tête avant de réaliser ce que je viens de dire. Si je quitte le Glee club... toutes mes chances de sortir un jour avec Finn seront réduites à néant. Et Quinn aura tout le loisir de se parader à son bras en me narguant. Quinn. Je ne comprends pas la haine qu'elle éprouve envers moi. Bon, d'accord, j'essaye de lui voler son copain; mais c'était déjà le cas avant. Toujours en train de m'affubler de surnoms stupides, de glousser en ma direction avec d'autres Cheerios, et, bien entendu, les slushies. Quinn ne m'a jamais lancé de slushie à la figure, elle se contente de m'observer avec un sourire satisfait quand c'est le cas.

Je soupire en pensant à ma place désastreuse dans l'échelle sociale de ce lycée.

Je suppose que c'est le rôle de la capitaine des Cheerleaders de rabaisser les _loosers_ comme moi... Looser ? Est-ce que je viens de me traiter moi-même de Looser ? Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Je suis peut-être une "looser" pour tous ces stupides énergumènes qui fréquentent Mc Kinley, mais je suis Rachel Barbra Berry. Ils regretteront tous quand ils me réclameront un autographe et que je les ignorerai.

Je fixe toujours le terrain devant moi. Un bruit me force à détourner le regard. C'est Finn. À sa vue, mon sourire s'élargit immédiatement.

- Rachel... commence-t-il. Je comprends que tu sois frustrée, mais monsieur Schuester essaye juste de donner sa chance à tout le monde.

Je soupire. Malgré tout, je sais qu'il a raison, et le fait qu'il soit venu me rejoindre me dote d'un sourire étincelant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir ? demandai-je. Tu ne devrais pas être Quinn ?

- Euh... commence-t-il, gêné.

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase - je en pense pas qu'il en avait l'intention, d'ailleurs - car un cri furieux nous interrompt.

- FINN !

Le concerné se retourne d'un air apeuré que je connais tant. C'est l'air que tout le monde prend quand la Capitaine des Cheerleaders, et aussi la fille la plus populaire du lycée se met en colère.

- Q-Quinn ? dit-il d'une petite voix. Je... Je ne pouvais pas laisser Rachel seule et...

- Ah, vraiment ? Tu en pouvais pas laisser la naine seule, mais par contre tu peux laisser _ta copine _seule ? s'exclame-t-elle avec rage.

- Écoute Quinn, je comprends ta colère étant donné que-

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé d'ouvrir ta bouche de thon, Berry ? me coupe-t-elle.

Son ton me coupe le souffle et l'envie de répliquer, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

- Tu crois que c'est parce que tu chantes bien que tu vas obtenir tout ce que tu souhaites ? siffle-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi. À savoir MON copain, et la popularité ? Mais rends-toi un peu à l'évidence, RuPaul, tu ne seras JAMAIS populaire. Tout simplement parce que tu es une éternelle _looser_ et que ton nez risque de blesser quiconque s'approche malencontreusement un peu trop près de toi.

Ce qu'elle vient de me dire le fait le même effet qu'un slushie à la myrtille. Je me sens submergée par une vague glacée, et poisseuse, sale et honteuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ses attaques me font aussi mal. Certes, on m'a déjà fait des remarques désagréables sur mon nez ou tant d'autres choses; mais ça ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal.

Finn continue de la fixer d'un air hébété et reste muet, tandis que Quinn darde sur moi un regard maintenant dénué de colère, mais simplement froid et supérieur - ce qui est encore pire, si vous voulez mon avis -.

- Je... commençai-je.

Mais je suis interrompu par une larme qui roule subitement sur ma joue. _Oh mon Dieu. _Je pleure. Je pleure devant Quinn Fabray. Il ne faut pas qu'elle assiste une seconde de plus à mon instant de faiblesse.

Je me lève d'un bond de mon siège et pars en courant, laissant libre cours à mes sanglots.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Je continue de la fixer, sans pitié. Finn reste toujours aussi muet en me regardant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a beau être gentil, son idiotie est insupportable.

Soudain, je vois une larme couler sur la joue du hobbit. Elle pleure. Rachel Berry pleure grâce à moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir du triomphe d'avoir réussi à enlever sa fierté à cette naine. Bien entendu, je cache ce sentiment derrière mon masque froid. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui lancer une remarque; elle part en courant.

Finn la suit du regard et n'essaye même pas de l'appeler. Bien.

- Bon. Ça c'est réglé, dis-je satisfaite.

- Mais... Mais-

- Mais quoi ? le coupai-je.

Il n'est même pas capable de formuler une phrase correctement. Je me demande pourquoi Berry tient tant à lui alors qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire de monologues à longueur de temps, tandis que Finn arrive à peine à placer deux mots à la suite sans se tromper.

Il se tait.

Je prends son bras et me dirige vers la sortie.

Je profite de son silence pour réfléchir. Au fond, pourquoi est-ce que je sors avec lui ? Ça fait quatre mois qu'on est ensemble, mais je en peux pas dire que je sois amoureuse de lui. À vrai dire, je suis sorti avec lui parce qu'il est quaterback et que le quaterback _doit_ sortir avec la capitaine des Cheeleaders. Logique. Cela a fait de nus le couple le plus populaire de tout Mc Kinley, et c'est loin d'être déplaisant. Je me suis toujours préoccupée de ma popularité. C'est comme ça chez les Fabray : la popularité, les bonnes notes, la perfection. L'amour n'a pas sa place dans ma vie. L'amour... Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse. Est-ce qu'on ressent des papillons dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'on voit le ou la concerné(e) ? Est-ce que c'est _ça _l'effet que fait Finn à Berry... ?

QUOI. Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire dans mes pensées celle-là ? Elle n'a rien à faire ici, à moins que ça soit pour la critiquer.

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer de tergiverser, car je suis arrivée devant mon casier. Je compose rapidement le code et l'ouvre, avant de prendre mes livres. Finn a abandonné son air idiot -enfin- et me propose de m'accompagner à mon prochain cours avec un sourire en coin.

- Eh, Q !

C'est Santana. je me retourne pour lui faire face.

- Oui ?

- Tu devineras jamais qui on a trouvé ne train de chialer dans les toilettes... me dit-t-elle avec un grand sourire diabolique.

- Laisse-moi deviner... Berry ? dis-je, feignant l'indifférence.

- Exact ! continue-t-elle en souriant. C'est rare d'avoir le plaisir de la voir faire autre chose que parler. Cela m'a fait pensé que tu ne l'as encore jamais slushier... -son sourire maléfique s'agrandit- Tu devines la suite, Q ?

Je vais devoir slushier Berry. Cette idée devrait me réjouir, mais bizarrement, je n'en ai pas envie. Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Je vais le faire, un point c'est tout.

Avant que Santana ne remarque mon trouble, je lance avec le sourire :

- Tu te charges des munitions. Myrtille, c'est le pire.

Elle se détourne après m'avoir adressé un clin d'oeil.


	3. Chapitre 3 : The slushie

**lulu62149 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'essaye de garder les traits de caractères qu'ils ont dans la saison 1. Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas aller trop vite. Je veux que ça reste crédible, donc je vais prendre mon temps. Non, je ne vais pas reprendre tout ce qu'il se passe dans la saison 1, je prends juste quelques éléments, le reste je modifie. :3**

**Cul d'Autruche : Ahaaah, tu verras bien. Tout est dans ce chapitre !**

**Merci aux 4 autres personnes qui ont posté des reviews. Ça me motive à écrire la suite !**

**N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour donner votre avis, vos suggestions sur ce qu'il va se passer...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : The slushie**

**Rachel POV**

Je continue de courir dans les couloirs sans que mes sanglots s'arrêtent pour autant. Je repère la porte des toilettes quelques mètres devant, à droite, et je pousse la porte violemment. Heureusement, il n'y a personne. Je m'approche doucement d'un miroir. J'ai les yeux bouffis, mais je n'arrive pas à stopper ces satanés larmes.

Calme-toi, Rachel. Tu es bien au dessus de tout ça. Tu es forte et déterminée, et c'est pour ça qu'un jour tu seras une des plus grandes stars de Broadway. Quinn n'a dit cela que parce qu'elle était jalouse de ton rapprochement avec Finn.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvre d'un seul coup et claque contre le mur.

Oh non…

Santana entre, suivie de deux autres Cheerleaders.

- Tiens, Tiens… qui voilà ? Je t'ai trouvée bien pressée dans le couloir. Aurais-tu oublié qu'il est interdit de courir dans l'établissement ? me lance-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Je suis toujours face au miroir. Au moins, mes sanglots se sont enfin arrêtés. Santana se poste derrière moi et croise mon regard dans la glace. Je frissonne.

- Oh ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est que le hobbit pleure ! Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air de t'être reçu un slushie. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Berry ? La poubelle qui te sert de fournisseur vestimentaire a été emportée par les éboueurs ?

Les deux Cheerios toujours plantées devant la porte ricanent. Je renifle laborieusement et me retourne pour lui faire face, prise d'un courage inattendu.

- Sache que je trouve mes vêtements dans un magasin et non une poubelle, qui n'est d'ailleurs autre que l-

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de répondre, la naine, me coupe sèchement Santana. Ce sont des questions destinées à rester sans réponse. Au lieu de parler, tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher des vêtements –si on peut appeler ça ainsi- de rechange car j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils risquent d'être salis.

Sur ces mots, elle m'adresse un sourire moqueur et tourne les talons, toujours suivie de ses deux toutous.

Je soupire. Je vais sans aucun doute recevoir un slushie, encore une fois. C'est dingue ce que ça peut faire mal. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement. Bien entendu, je ne montre pas à mes agresseurs à quel point cela me fait mal. Ça ne ferait qu'accroître leur plaisir.

J'entends la sonnerie retentir. Je dois aller à mon prochain cours.

Je sors donc des toilettes, rasant les murs jusqu'à mon casier pour ne pas me faire remarquer. J'aperçois Santana qui parle à Quinn quelques mètres plus loin. Je détourne rapidement le regard, et m'empare de mes livres, avant de me diriger vers ma salle de classe.

**Quinn POV**

Cette heure de cours semble être encore plus interminable que d'habitude. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Santana quelques minutes plus tôt. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette pensée ne me réjouit pas au plus haut point.

Je me retourne et croise son regard. Elle me souri et me montre le slushie posé sur le coin de sa table.

J'essaye donc de visualiser la scène dans ma tête : moi, capitaine des cheerleaders, m'avançant vers Berry avec un slushie à la myrtille tout frais dans la main droite. La marrée d'élèves se sépare en deux sur mon passage et la naine tente de fourrer sa tête ainsi que son gros nez dans son casier. Je jette le slushie à sa tête et les ricanements fusent. Voilà. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Je souri, contente de ma visualisation des choses. Quinn Fabray va encore une fois humilier Rachel Berry et montrer à tout Mc Kinley sa puissance.

La sonnerie retenti, m'arrachant à mes rêveries. Je prends mes livres tandis que Santana s'approche de moi. Nous sortons de la salle ensemble, suivies de mon escorte de Cheerios.

Je repère Berry en train de ranger ses livres à l'autre bout du couloir et m'avance d'un pas décidé, S à ma droite. Comme prévu, les élèves s'écartent pour nous laisser passer, et devinant la suite du spectacle, nous suivent du regard. Des dizaines de visages nous fixent maintenant tandis qu'on se dirige en direction de ma victime, qui n'a toujours rien remarqué. Le couloir est étrangement silencieux, et c'est ça qui doit alerter Berry car elle se retourne d'un seul coup.

Elle plante son regard dans le mien. Un regard où se battent en duel la peur, l'appréhension et… un sentiment que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Je me force à continuer mon avancée sans m'arrêter et à la fixer indifféremment. Le sourire carnassier de Santana s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche.

Je m'arrête à un mètre d'elle. Mon public est silencieux ils attendent. Contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé, Berry ne tente pas de se protéger désespérément elle me fait face.

Je tends la main en direction de Santana et celle-ci me donne le slushie. Un léger frisson parcours mon bras lorsque je le saisis. Mon Dieu, ce que ça peut être froid.

Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, et sans montrer la moindre hésitation, je lance le contenu du gobelet en direction du visage qui me regarde avec angoisse.

**Rachel POV**

Le liquide violet me fouette violemment le visage. Une vague glacée s'empare de mon corps, et je garde les yeux fermés pour ne pas empirer mon cas. Les ricanements fusent dans tout le couloir, et peu à peu Mc Kinley reprend vie, ne faisant plus attention à moi.

Je m'essuie les yeux avec précaution et réussi à les ouvrir, bien qu'ils soient encore un peu collés. Quinn et les autres Cheerios sont toujours là. Je croise le regard de celle-ci et, l'espace d'une seconde, je crois discerner de la pitié. Je cligne des yeux, et tout ce que je vois à présent c'est de la froideur et de l'indifférence. Je me moque de moi-même intérieurement. Quinn Fabray, éprouver de la pitié ou de la compassion pour quelqu'un ? Quelle blague.

Elle voit que je la regarde avec insistance et hausse un sourcil.

La blonde fait un signe de la main, et s'en va, suivie de ses fidèles. Santana arbore un immense sourire et me murmure en passant :

- Je t'avais prévenue, Berry.

Je baisse les yeux pour constater les dégâts. Mon pull à tête de cerf est bon pour la machine à laver. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux et grimace : ils sont tout collants. Je ferme mon casier et me dirige rapidement vers les toilettes. Je soupire en pensant au temps que cela va me prendre de tout nettoyer. Heureusement, ma journée de cours est terminée. Je vais me rincer le visage et les cheveux rapidement, avant de rentrer rapidement chez moi.

Après avoir traversé le couloir menant à la sortie, ainsi que le parking, je m'installe au volant de ma voiture. C'est seulement maintenant que je réalise à quel point je me sens humiliée. Je reçois fréquemment des slushies à la figure, mais c'est toujours les footballers qui s'en chargent. Le fait que cette fois, ça soit Quinn Fabray est encore plus humiliant. Cette fille est un monstre. Je pensais qu'après son entrée au Glee Club, elle serait plus agréable, mais je me suis trompée. Elle est entrée dans le club uniquement dans le but de surveiller Finn, et certains disent même qu'elle est chargée de nous espionner pour Sue Sylvester.

Je regrette que Finn n'ait pas vu la scène. Peut-être aurait-il pris ma défense ?

Je mets le contact et démarre la voiture. Heureusement que mes papas seront là pour me réconforter avec un chocolat chaud, comme d'habitude.

**Quinn POV**

Je suis allongée sur mon lit. Je n'ai pas voulu que Finn vienne ce soir, j'avais envie d'être seule.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce que j'ai fait il y a maintenant une heure. Après avoir gracieusement aspergé Berry, je me suis prise à me demander la sensation que cela faisait. À voir sa tête, c'était plutôt désagréable. Je suis restée plantée devant elle tandis que mes spectateurs riaient, puis retournaient à leurs activités.

Elle a réussi à rouvrir les yeux, et sans savoir comment c'était possible, _j'ai_ _éprouvé de la pitié. _Cela n'a duré qu'un dixième de seconde, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a remarqué quelque chose d'anormal dans mon regard. J'ai haussé un sourcil en la regardant et j'allais l'enfoncer encore plus en lui disant une remarque à la Fabray, mais je me suis ravisée. Elle était déjà au plus profond, pensai-je avec satisfaction.

Maintenant que je suis chez moi et que je peux réfléchir à tout ça, et je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu éprouver de la pitié pour cette naine. Tout ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à elle en cet instant même, c'est du mépris et de la révulsion.

Je remercie Santana en mon fort intérieur. Peut-être que cela tiendra Berry à l'écart de Finn et que je n'aurais plus à assister aux puériles réunions du Glee Club.

Mon portable vibre. Je m'en saisi vivement et regarde qui m'a envoyé un message. C'est S.

**« Je repense à la gueule de Berry quand tu lui as lancé le slushie.. On devrait faire ça plus souvent ! Niark Niark. »**


	4. Chapitre 4 : The fight

**Lisa418 : Merci pour ta review ! Ne sois pas trop impatiente, parce qu'il faut du temps pour transformer de la haine en de l'amour.. ;)**

**Quinn Fabray : Contente que ma fiction te plaise !**

**Q : Oui, moi aussi j'adore Santana. Héhéé.**

**Cul d'autruche : Eh oui. Elles étaient comme ça au début de la saison 1. J'aime bien leur côté machiavélique moi :3. C'est vrai que la relation Brittana est adorable. Donc pour te faire plaisir, je vais en mettre un peu :B.**

**Lulu62149 : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu inactifs face aux moqueries dont Rachel et l'objet. Mais je pense que c'est dur d'être un couple gay, et qu'en plus ils ne peuvent pas faire réagir tout un lycée. Kurt était la victime d'un seul élève, tandis que Rachel est la risée de tout le lycée !**

**Voilà, la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Encore merci pour vos follow & review.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : The fight**

**Rachel POV**

La matinée s'est passée tranquillement, si on omet les quelques moqueries et surnoms dont j'ai été la cible. Je n'ai aperçu ni Quinn, ni Finn.

C'est enfin l'heure d'aller au Glee Club, et j'ai déjà préparé un discours pour présenter mes excuses à monsieur Schuester ainsi qu'à Tina. Les arguments – bien que peu nombreux – de Finn m'ont convaincus.

J'entre dans la salle d'une démarche assurée. Seuls Tina, Artie, Kurt et Mercedes sont déjà là. Je leur adresse un sourire qui ne m'est pas retourné. Je garde le sourire et m'assoies à ma place habituelle, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Nous sommes de la même catégorie sociale dans ce lycée on devrait se serrer les coudes et non se rabaisser entre nous.

Je relève la tête en direction de la porte quand j'entends un rire. Quinn fait son entrée au bras de Finn. Celui-ci m'adresse un sourire en coin et ils vont s'asseoir au fond. Je me demande si Finn est au courant de ce que sa copine m'a fait.

Les trois footballers suivis de Brittany et Santana pénètrent dans la salle et prennent places sur les chaises.

- Eh Santana ! lance Puck. Si tu veux on se refait le même plan qu'hier, mais t'amènes Brittany. Qu'est ce que t'en penses, bébé ? dit-il tout sourire.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Puckerman, je te rappelle que je t'ai plaqué, réplique-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ceci dit je laisse ta proposition en suspend pour le moment…

- Oh yeah, je prends ça comme un oui ? demande Puck en sautant de sa chaise.

- Prends ça comme un « on verra », lui répond-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je trouve cette discussion totalement aberrante et préfère reporter mon attention sur la porte, en attendant que monsieur Schuester arrive.

Une voix perplexe me fait me retourner.

- San… Pourquoi est-ce que Puck veut qu'on dessine des plans tous ensemble ?

C'est Brittany. Une rumeur court comme quoi elle aurait couché avec tous les mecs de Mc Kinley… Sauf Finn, j'espère. Brittany est un peu simple d'esprit mais c'est sans doute la personne la plus gentille de tout le lycée. Tout le monde l'adore.

Sa remarque déclenche des petits rires.

- Mmh… Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard Britt, d'accord ? lui répond Santana en lui prenant le petit doigt.

J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps, Santana s'est encore plus rapprochée de Brittany. Elle est d'ailleurs étonnamment gentille avec cette dernière. Elle qui est sans doute la personne la plus diabolique et cruelle que je connaisse, c'est très étrange.

- Bonjour les jeunes !

Monsieur Schuester vient d'entrer. Je lève la main d'un seul coup.

- Mmh… Rachel, je viens à peine d'arriver… Tu ne voudrais pas attendre un petit moment avant de faire une remarque ? me dit-il, visiblement agacé.

- Ce n'est pas pour faire une remarque je lève la main – bien que j'en ai effectivement beaucoup à dire – mais pour m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier.

- Oh, et bien dans ce cas, je t'en prie, me répond-t-il étonné.

J'entends Santana soupirer derrière moi, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je me lève et fait face aux autres membres. Je croise malencontreusement le regard tueur de Quinn. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais la regarder comme ça, après tout.

- Bon alors, t'attends quoi la naine ? Que ton nez rétrécisse ? s'impatiente la latina.

Monsieur Schuester n'a pas le temps de prendre ma défense car je me lance d'un seul coup.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à mon comportement d'hier et j'avoue m'être un peu emportée. Je suppose que pour le bien du groupe il est important que chacun ait un rôle, et Tina a une belle voix, donc c'est sans aucun doute un bon choix. Bien que j'aie évidemment beaucoup plus d'expérience, je suis prête à lui laisser mon solo… Et je vous prie à tous de m'excuser pour m'être emportée.

Tina me souri timidement et notre professeur paraît satisfait.

- Cependant – j'entends une nuée de soupirs – je pense que pour le bien de l'équipe, il serait bien de mettre ma voix en avant. Je propose donc de faire un duo pour les communales… Avec Finn.

Il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour prononcer les deux dernier mots, car je crains plus que tout les foudres de la capitaines des Cheerleaders. Je tente un regard dans sa direction, mais elle ne semble pas réagir. Finn, quant à lui, paraît assez content.

- Hum… commence monsieur Schuester. Ça ne me semble pas une mauvaise idée. Est-ce que quelqu'un y voit une opposition ?

- Oh, après tout cette décision revient à Finn, dit brusquement Quinn. Si il décide de ruiner sa réputation en passant du temps avec Berry pour leur duo, c'est son problème. Par contre, je ne tolererai pas que cette fréquentation déteigne sur MA réputation, continue-t-elle en se tournant vers Finn. Déjà que pas mal de personnes pensent que tu es gay depuis que tu es devenu le leader de cette chorale, il serait dommage que tu deviennes en plus un looser _à cause du nain._

Elle a adopté un ton froid pendant tout le temps où elle a prit la parole. Finn tente laborieusement de soutenir son regard, désemparé, puis se met à fixer ses pieds. Puck regarde Quinn avec admiration et monsieur Schuester s'apprête à dire quelque chose, quand la colère s'empare de moi et me force à répliquer.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Quinn ?

Elle pose se regard sur moi en haussant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu passe ton temps à me rabaisser ? reprenai-je. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu n'es pas la seule à le faire, mais tu montres l'exemple ! Le Glee Club est censé nous apprendre la tolérance, mais toi tu fais tout le contraire ! dis-je en la pointant du doigt. Et le slushie que tu m'as jeté à la figure est encore une preuve de ton intolérance.

L'évocation de ce souvenir me provoque un frisson. Le regard de Quinn est maintenant rempli d'étonnement et d'indignation. Elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi. Le courage que je viens d'avoir pour lui dire tout ça commence lentement à disparaître tandis qu'elle me fixe toujours. Plus personne ne dit un mot.

Finalement, c'est Finn qui rompt le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

- Tu lui as jeté un slushie ? demande Finn en se retournant vers Quinn.

- Oui. Et alors ? Une objection à faire ? répond-elle, agressive.

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Quinn ! On fait tous partie du même club, on doit se soutenir ! dit-il, outré.

- Oh, comme c'est amusant venant de ta part. Je te rappelle que tu jètes les loosers de la bene à ordures avec les autres footballers, Finn.

- Mais… balbutie Finn. J'ai arrêté ! Depuis que je suis au Glee Club, je vois les choses différemment. Et tu n'as pas le droit d'humilier Rachel !

À nouveau, un long silence prend place. Finn a prit ma défense ! Je retiens mon sourire, consciente que ce n'est pas le moment. Chacun fixe alternativement Quinn, puis Finn, attendant la suite. Le regard de la blonde est maintenant bouillonnant de rage. Finn a un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise.

- Tu me contredis pour défendre Berry… _en public _? demande-t-elle, essayant visiblement de contrôler son ton. Mais rappelle moi quelque chose Finn. Qui est ta petite amie ? Berry ou moi ? Parce que j'ai quelques doutes en ce moment même.

Le silence est tel qu'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Quinn attend que son copain réponde. Je suis toujours debout devant eux. Monsieur Schuester semble incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Quant à Santana, elle est ravie. On devrait lui apporter un paquet de pop corn.

- Euh… hésite Finn. Je...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un claquement retenti dans la salle. Il porte immédiatement la main à sa joue. Quinn l'a giflé. Cette dernière se lève d'un bond et quitte la salle d'un pas assuré et rapide.

- Quinn ! Reviens tout de suite ! crie notre professeur, ébahit par la tournure des évènements.

Bien entendu, elle ne revient pas. J'essaye de rassembler mes esprits et vais m'asseoir à ma place.

J'ai mentionné le slushie; Finn m'a défendu face à sa copine et celle-ci doit encore plus me haïr, ce qui est très mauvais; mais je ferai un duo avec Finn aux communales.

Je me retourne doucement et dit à l'intention de celui-ci :

- Merci de m'avoir défendue, Finn…

Il m'adresse un sourire tout en continuant à se frotter la joue.

- Ce n'est plus possible ! s'exclame monsieur Schuester. Comment voulez-vous qu'on avance si vous vous battez entre vous et qu'à chaque séance quelqu'un quitte la salle ?

Nous savons tous très bien qu'il a raison.

- Finn et Rachel, vous chanterez ce duo. À vous de trouver une chanson qui va bien avec vos voix, continue-t-il. Et, Rachel, je veux que tu t'expliques avec Quinn et que vous arrêtiez ces chamailleries incessantes. On ne risque pas de gagner si il y a constamment des tensions dans le groupe !

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer, elle ne m'aime pas.

- Eh bien vous allez faire en sorte de vous entendre, Rachel. C'est comme ça.

C'est la première fois qu'il semble autant énervé. Mais je n'y peux rien si Quinn ne peut pas me supporter… Une petite voix que j'essaye d'ignorer me dit que, si, j'y peux quelque chose. Si j'arrêtais de tourner autour de Finn, ça irait déjà mieux. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter. Surtout maintenant qu'il m'a défendue en public.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me faire part de vos avis ! **

**Je compte ajouter un peu de Brittana à cette fiction. Et si vous avez quelques envies pour la suite, dites-le moi aussi.**

**Merci !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Feelings

**DameAjisai: Merci pour ta review ! Toutes tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras ton bisous :B.**

**Cul d'Autruche: Contente que ma fic te plaise toujours ! Oui, pour une fois que Schuester réagit.. Je n'ai pas mis de Britanna dans ce chapitre, mais il y en aura sûrement dans le prochain. Haha, oui, je ****sais, je me suis écoeurée moi-même.**

**lulu62149, lisa418 et LQFabray001: Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à toutes les trois. En effet, un peu de Britanna aura sa place dans cette fic. La véritable confrontation Faberry aura surtout lieu dans le chapitre suivant ! **

**Voilà, voilà. Voici la suite. Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est parce que je prévois un long prochain chapitre, qui va - je l'espère - sûrement vous ravir.. :3. Bonne lecture, et merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et surtout ceux qui me le font savoir !**

**Petite playlist, si vous aimez écouter de la musique en lisant : **

*** Cough syrup - young the giant ( existe aussi une version Glee )  
* Last goodbye - Ke$ha  
* I knew you were trouble - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Feelings**

**Quinn POV**

Après avoir giflé Finn, j'ai couru en direction des gradins pour m'y asseoir. J'étais tellement énervée que je n'ai pas pu rester immobile et je me suis mise à zigzaguer à toute vitesse entre les rangées. Je me suis calmée et je suis maintenant assise, silencieuse. Je suis assaillie par des émotions contradictoires. Je n'aime pas ça. Depuis que je suis entrée dans ce satané Glee club, rien ne va comme je le voudrais. Je maudis Finn d'y être entré. Si il ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais pas eu à le suivre.

C'est étrangement reposant d'être assise dans ces gradins, devant ce grand terrain vide. Je comprends pourquoi Rachel y va tout le temps.

HUM.

Est-ce que je viens de prononcer dans ma tête le prénom de Berry ? Décidemment, ça ne me réussi vraiment pas cette chorale.

J'ai ressenti un immense sentiment de jalousie quand Finn à pris la défense de la naine. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment auparavant puisque d'habitude c'est les autres qui sont jaloux de moi, pas l'inverse. Et maintenant que j'y repense au calme... Je sais parfaitement au fond de moi que ce qui m'a fait mal, ce n'est pas que mon idiot de copain s'oppose à moi... Mais que Berry paraisse ravie et _totalement_ amoureuse quand il l'a fait. Ce sentiment ne devrait pas avoir lieu d'être. Je suis jalouse que Finn puisse la mettre dans des états pareils. Je suis jalouse qu'elle puisse l'aimer alors qu'elle me déteste.

Stop. C'est totalement ridicule. On est jaloux de quelqu'un quand on l'aime, ou qu'on l'apprécie au moins un minimum. Hors, je _hais _Berry. Pas besoin d'être un fin psychologue pour comprendre que elle et moi, c'est juste impossible. Je déteste tout d'elle. De son air suffisant à sa générosité qui la pousse à tout pardonner aux gens. La côtoyer au Glee club est déjà assez épuisant comme ça, je ne vais pas en plus penser à elle, maintenant.

Un bruit attire mon attention vers le bas des gradins. Super, il ne manquait plus que ça. Berry commence à montre les marches dans ma direction. Je détourne mon attention et contemple attentivement le gazon du terrain.

- Quinn... commence-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, RuPaul ? Tu ne peux pas simplement me laisser tranquille, ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? lui répondis-je le plus sèchement possible.

Une expression peinée se dessine sur son visage. Elle semble chercher comment tourner sa phrase sans que je m'énerve.

- Je... Monsieur Schuester souhaite que nous fassions un duo ensemble. Pour le bien de l'équipe. Il dit que le fait de travailler ensemble pour fonder un numéro aidera peut-être à calmer les tensions qu'il y a entre nous... et je suis d'accord avec ça.

Je reste quelques secondes silencieuse. Encore sous le choc. _Un duo avec Berry ? _

- Pardon ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? J'ai déjà du mal à tenir dans la même pièce que toi quand il y a du monde autour, alors je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il se passera si on se retrouve toutes seules dans la même pièce, lui dis-je en plissant les yeux.

- Écoute Quinn, me dit-elle d'un ton un peu désespéré, je sais que tu me détestes, mais pour gagner aux communales, il faut que le jury et le public ressentent qu'on s'entend tous bien. Donc il faudrait au moins que tu supportes d'être dans la même pièce que moi, et même de chanter avec moi. En plus je pense que ton timbre s'accorderait bien avec le mien, explique-t-elle.

Je réfléchis à sa proposition. Enfin, à celle de monsieur Schuester. Un duo avec Berry... L'idée de devoir répéter des heures avec elle ne m'enchante pas.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? dis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Je... Oui, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas t'y obliger. Mais comme je sais que tu aimes réussir ce que tu entreprends et que le Glee Club fait maintenant partie de tes activités, je pense qu'il est plutôt judicieux de tout faire pour gagner, argumente-t-elle.

- Ok, dis-je. Demain, 18h, à l'auditorium. Et ne t'avises pas d'être en retard, Berry.

Elle m'adresse un sourire étincelant, comme si je venais de lui dire qu'elle entrait à NYADA. J'attends patiemment qu'elle parte, mais elle reste plantée devant moi, une expression sérieuse ayant remplacé son sourire. Je hausse un sourcil.

- Je voulais aussi m'excuser, dit-elle très lentement et pas du tout rassurée. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure...

- Je n'ai absolument rien à faire de tes excuses, mentis-je. Maintenant pars.

Elle hoche la tête et s'en va.

Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante. Elle n'a absolument rien fait de mal mais elle trouve quand même le moyen de s'excuser. Pas étonnant que ça soit la cible préfére de tout le lycée, si elle s'écrase comme ça.

Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure, dans la salle de chant. "C'est quoi ton problème, Quinn ?". Elle m'a tenu tête il a quelques minutes, et là elle vient s'excuser lamentablement. Cette fille n'est pas logique du tout.

Je reporte mon attention sur le terrain, perdue dans mes pensées.

**Rachel POV**

C'est bon, je l'ai fait. Et elle a accepté. J'avoue avoir du rassembler toute ma force intellectuelle pour trouver des arguments convaincants. Bien entendu, monsieur Schuester n'a jamais proposé une telle chose, mais je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Je nourris l'infime espoir que nous puissions être un jour amies. Car, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je ne la déteste pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Et pourtant, j'aurais de quoi. En une journée, elle m'a fait pleuré et m'a lancé un slushie à la figure. Et puis, elle passe le plus clair de son temps à me rendre la vie impossible. Mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui m'empêche de la haïr. Au fond de moi-même, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'elle laisse paraître. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas la capitaine des Cheerleaders froide et impitoyable. Je suis sûre que c'est une bonne personne, mais qu'elle préfère se masquer d'indifférence et de froideur. Du moins, j'essaye de m'en persuader.

Le fait qu'elle est accepté de faire un duo avec moi prouve qu'il y a quand même une petite chance qu'elle arrive un jour à me supporter. Bon, d'accord, elle s'est sûrement sentie obligée, mais c'est déjà ça.

Quinn semblait réellement surprise quand je me suis excusée, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas avoué. Bizarrement, elle a l'air de faire reposer toute la faute sur Finn. C'est tout de même moi qui ait mentionné le slushie et qui lui ai tenu tête.

Sans même m'en apercevoir, je suis arrivée à mon casier. Je me saisis de mes livres et me dirige vers ma salle de géographie.

Je n'écoute rien à ce que madame Shelly raconte. Je pense à ce qu'il va se passer demain, quand Quinn viendra répéter avec moi à l'auditorium. Peut-être qu'elle ne va pas venir, après tout. Peut-être qu'elle a dit ça pour se débarrasser de moi. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout, à vrai dire.

Je décide d'arrêter d'y penser et de me concentrer sur le cours.


	6. Chapter 6 : Too much questions

**Smackk: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire... il se passe pas mal de trucs.**

**NatsuShizu: Merci ! Je ne raconte l'histoire qu'à travers des points de vue, je trouve ça mieux de connaître les perceptions de chacun.**

**mynamestain: Contente que ma fiction te plaise !**

**Lisa418: Tu vas être servie, il y a un passage... TRÈS Brittana dans ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore si je mettrai du Faberittana, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne mettrai pas de Pezberry.. désolée. :/**

**Guest: Haha, oui, c'est vrai. Mais bon, je t'avoues que je n'aime pas beaucoup Finn... :3. Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Et oui, le Brittana est là. J'espère que ça te plaira. ( Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue que je m'étais trompée. Y'a eu un beug :/ ).**

**Comme vous étiez nombreux à vouloir du Brittana, j'ai décidé de vous satisfaire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'y suis pas allée de main morte. C'est peut-être pas loin du rated M, donc je préviens au cas où vu que je sais pas trop où sont les limites...  
Sinon, ce chapitre est un peu un tournant dans l'histoire. Les fans de Faberry vont aussi être contents.**

**Bref, encore merci à vous tous. Je vous aiiiime :').  
Allez, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner votre avis, ou même à me follower, héhé.**

**P.S: Il faudra qu'on m'explique comme c'est possible que mon chapitre 4 ait plus de "lu" que le chapitre 2. Ça m'échappe ._.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Too much questions**

**Rachel POV**

18h. Je suis arrivée à l'auditorium il y a maintenant 15 minutes. Je ne voulais pas être en retard, et comme ça j'ai pu en profiter pour m'échauffer la voix. Il n'y a pas eu de Glee Club aujourd'hui; monsieur Schuester était malade et Santana m'a bien fait comprendre que si j'avais l'idée "débile" de diriger cette séance, elle se ferait un plaisir de m'étrangler avant que j'aie l'occasion de prononcer le moindre mot.

J'ai peur que Quinn ne vienne pas. J'avais peut-être raison quand je pensais qu'elle avait accepté pour se débarrasser de moi. Elle est peut-être à une "réunion du club d'abstinence" avec Finn, après tout. Enfin, cela est en fait peu probable. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, ça m'étonnerait fortement que la blonde accepte de lui adresser la parole. À propos de Finn, il ne m'a pas reparlé depuis l'incident d'hier. Et il ne m'a même pas défendue quand les footballers m'ont lancé un slushie. Il était pourtant à côté et a vu toute la scène.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur à cette pensée. Il a peut-être tenu tête à Quinn quand il a su qu'elle m'avait slushié, mais il ne fait rien pour que les membres de son équipe arrêtent.

J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retourne et je _la_ vois. Je ressens un immense soulagement. Elle est venue.

- Bonjour Quinn, lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle se contente de m'adresser un sourire qui semble sincère, pour une fois. Étrange. Elle s'approche du piano, contre lequel je suis appuyée.

- Bon. Je suppose que t'as déjà idée de quelle chanson on va chanter ? me demande-t-elle en fixant une touche du clavier.

C'est vraiment étrange. D'habitude, Quinn plante son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. D'habitude, elle me darde d'un regard froid. D'habitude, elle me force presque à détourner le regard tellement le sien est insistant. Mais là, elle se borne à fixer le clavier.

- Quinn... Tu es sûre que ça va ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lève vivement la tête et plante son regard dans le mien.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je aller mal ? me demande-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça... Je me disais juste que tu as l'air ailleurs, expliquai-je.

- Ah, et depuis quand est-ce que tu considères avoir le droit de me juger, Berry ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais je ne te juges pas, voyons ! m'écriai-je. Je dis juste que-

- Je ne suis pas venue pour faire la discussion avec toi, Rupaul ! me coupe-t-elle brusquement. Je suis venue pour _chanter_.

Ça y est. La Quinn blessante et sûre d'elle est de retour. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui faire de remarque, après tout...

- Je te rappelle que le but était que tu cesses de me détester... laissai-je échapper.

- Je ne te déteste pas, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle. Est-ce qu'on peut commencer, maintenant ?

Je n'en reviens pas. Quinn vient de me dire qu'_elle_ _ne me déteste pas. _Bon, ce n'est pas si exceptionnel de dire ça à quelqu'un, en soi. Mais venant de Quinn, si. Je tente de dissimuler mon sourire. Elle continue de me regarder, indéchiffrable.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait interpréter "Try" de Pink, lui dis-je.

- Pourquoi cette chanson ? demande-t-elle étonnée. Ce n'est pas le genre de musique qui apparaît d'habitude dans ton répertoire.

- Je sais, mais je l'aime bien. J'aime beaucoup les paroles... Tiens, les voici, lui dis-je en lui tendant les feuilles que j'aies imprimées la veille.

- Ok, dit-elle en m'arrachant presque les feuilles des mains. Tu comptes la jouer au piano ?

- Oui ! Je n'ai appris les partitions qu'hier alors je te demande d'être indulgeante étant donné que-

- C'est bon, vas-y, me coupe-t-elle encore une fois.

Je m'installe devant le piano et entame les premières notes. Elle commence à chanter.

**Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing**

**How it all turned to lies**

**Sometimes I think that it's better**

**To never ask why**

...

Nous avons chanté la chanson 3 fois. Comme ce que j'avais prédis, nos voix s'accordent parfaitement. Et je me débrouille particulièrement bien avec le piano.

- Le deuxième couplet, dit-elle brusquement.

- Quoi ? m'étonnai-je, ne comprenant pas.

- Le deuxième couplet, répète-t-elle, agacée.

- P-Pardon ? Désolée Quinn, mais je ne te suis pas.

- " C'est amusant comme le cœur peut être décevant; plus souvent que quelques fois. Pourquoi tombons-nous amoureux si facilement, même lorsque nous ne devrions pas ? ". Tu veux qu'on chante cette chanson pour déclarer ta flamme à Finn.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation. Je reste silencieuse - ce qui ne m'arrive que très rarement -, choquée par ses propos.

- N-Non ! me défendai-je. Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je pensais en choisissant cette chanson, je te le promets ! dis-je sincèrement.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de me mentir, Berry. Pour être honnête, je m'en fiche. Je compte quitter Finn, donc tu pourras faire tout ce qu'il te plaît avec lui, dit-elle d'un ton tout-à-fait neutre.

Non. Je dois avoir mal entendu. C'est impossible. Il y a de ça deux jours, elle se paradait à ses bras, toute souriante. Et là. Elle m'annonce qu'elle va le quitter ? Logiquement, cette pensée devrait me réjouir parce que cela signifie que Finn sera célibataire que j'aurais donc mes chances. Mais aucune joie ne se manifeste en moi; juste de l'incompréhension.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? demandai-je, toujours sous le choc.

- Oh, c'est simple. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je me suis rendue compte que Finn et moi n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. C'est vrai, il faut voir les choses en face : il a beau être quaterback, ça reste un looser dans l'âme. C'est pourquoi je pense que vous irez beaucoup mieux ensemble, tous les deux, dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire qui sonne faux.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Rachel ? Réponds quelque chose, allez ! Ne reste pas plantée là comme une cloche !  
Je ne bouge pas.

- Bon, je pense qu'on est au point pour notre duo. Je m'en vais, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Mon corps décide enfin de réagir : je me lève d'un bon et la retiens par le bras. Elle se retourne et me dévisage, un sourcil relevé.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de quitter Finn par ma faute, dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle éclate de rire. Bon, d'accord, ma remarque doit être totalement stupide.

- Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit ou quoi, Berry ? Tu veux que je sois plus claire ? Eh bien je vais l'être. Je ne l'aime pas, lâche-t-elle.

- Oh... Mais je... Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui non plus, chuchotai-je.

Je pensais mentir en disant cela. Mais après avoir prononcé cette phrase, je me rends compte que je ne mens pas. Lorsque je dis un mensonge, mon estomac se serre, parce que je n'aime pas ça. Mais là... rien. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me comprends absolument pas.

Quinn se rapproche de moi, au point que je sens sa respiration dans mes cheveux. Elle me domine d'au moins une tête. Je garde bravement mon regard planté dans le sien, bien que ça devienne difficile.

- Oh, Rachel, je t'en prie, me murmure-t-elle. Tout le monde sait que tu es folle de lui.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer - ce que je ne comptais pas faire - et sort de l'auditorium.  
Elle m'a appelée par mon prénom. Je crois que c'est la première fois.  
Mon Dieu, Rachel, reprends-toi. Quinn vient de te dire qu'elle allait quitter Finn; cette nouvelle ne te réjouis pas; et tu viens de te rendre compte que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Finn alors que c'est ce que tu croyais. Et ce que tout le monde pense aussi, d'ailleurs.  
Il faut que je m'assois, vite.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le tabouret du piano.  
Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Comment peut-on changer d'avis aussi rapidement ?  
"Oh, Rachel, je t'en prie. Tout le monde sait que tu es folle de lui.". Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête. Pourquoi s'est-elle rapprochée pour me dire ça ? Et pourquoi me regardait-elle avec _ce regard_ ? Trop de questions sans réponse.

Je me lève et sort à mon tour de l'auditorium.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Enfin ! Le Roi Lion s'est terminé. C'est dingue, ce film m'a paru interminable. Je hais les Disney. Si j'accepte de regarder ces dessins animés minables c'est juste pour faire plaisir à Britt. Et aussi un peu parce qu'elle se met dans mes bras, j'avoue. Je ressers mon étreinte autour de son corps.

- San ? On peut regarder Bambi maintenant ? me dit Brittany en se retournant vers moi, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Hum… On le regardera un autre jour si tu veux. Mais, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire autre chose là ? lui répondis-je le plus gentiment possible.

C'est incroyable l'effet qu'à cette fille sur moi. À chaque fois que je m'apprête à cracher mon venin sur quelqu'un et qu'elle me dit de ne pas le faire, je lui obéis. Oh, n'allez surtout pas vous imaginez que je suis soumise ! Je viens du Lima Heigt, ok ? J'ai été élevée par les insultes et les coups. C'est juste que… je ne peux pas décevoir Brittany. Je détesterais voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux toujours joyeux et innocents. Alors, oui, j'obéis en quelques sortes à Brittany. Et je fais attention à toujours lui parler doucement.

- D'accord ! approuve-t-elle en souriant. Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? On va donner du pain aux canards ?

Je souris. Elle est vraiment adorable. Depuis quelques temps, je la considère comme ma meilleure amie. Il y a aussi Quinn, bien sûr. Mais on est toujours en compétition, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas avec Brittany. En plus Quinn sort avec Finnocence, ce que je suis loin d'approuver.

- Mmh… dis-je en réfléchissant. En fait, je préfère rester à l'intérieur. On est bien là, non ?

- Oui, me répond-elle en souriant. Je suis bien avec toi, San.

Je souris largement.

- Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi Britt.

Elle se détache de mon corps. Sa présence me manque aussi tôt, mais elle se place à genoux devant moi pour me faire face. Nous nous fixons quelques instants, et je me laisse absorber par l'azur de ses iris. Elle se penche doucement vers moi et me dépose un bisous sur le bout du nez. Je me redresse à mon tour sur les genoux et lui remet en place une mèche de cheveux, avant de lui déposer un baiser plus sensuel dans le cou.

- C'est à ça que tu pensais quand tu disais vouloir faire autre chose ? me demande-t-elle, l'air ravie.

- Mmh, peut-être bien… dis-je en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois près de la mâchoire.

Elle glisse ses mains derrière mon dos tandis que je continue de parsemer son cou de baisers qui deviennent de plus en plus enflammés. Je sens son souffle s'accélérer progressivement tandis que je m'attarde sur un point sensible sur son cou. Je le titille avec ma langue avant de remonter lentement le long de sa mâchoire, puis je lui attrape les lèvres avec les miennes. Nos langues entrent en contact et je goûte chaque parcelle de la sienne. Elle me mord la lèvre inférieure, et nous devons mettre fin à ce baiser passionné pour reprendre notre souffle. Je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt et lui retire, tout en l'allongeant sur le lit. Ses pupilles sont légèrement dilatées. Elle a envie de moi. J'arrête de penser et concentre toute mon attention sur elle. Je parsème son torse de baisers, et descend progressivement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je lui retire précipitamment son soutien gorge et empoigne ses magnifiques seins. Je goûte ces mamelons gonflés d'excitation qui s'offrent à moi. Elle pousse un gémissement de plaisir et me retire à son tour mon haut et mon soutien-gorge. Elle glisse une cuisse dans entre mes deux jambes, ce qui m'arrache un râle de satisfaction, tandis que je m'occupe toujours de ses seins. Soudain, elle inverse brusquement notre position et se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Elle fait glisser sa langue le long de mon torse tout en me caressant les seins de ses mains expertes. Une vague de plaisir me submerge et j'attire son corps vers le mien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il me faut plus. Elle fait glisser ma jupe de Cheerios le long de mes jambes en effleurant mes cuisses du bout des doigts, ce qui m'excite encore plus. Elle se débarrasse de la sienne et nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux en culotte. J'exerce une pression à l'endroit sensible avec mon genou tandis qu'elle me caresse à travers le tissu. Je gémis de plaisir. Je vais bientôt venir. Elle comprend et glisse ses doigts sous ma culotte. Je suis complètement trempée. Elle rentre 2 doigts en moi, et après seulement deux allers-retours, c'est la libération.

…

Britt et moi sommes dans la même position que tout à l'heure... à l'exception prêt que cette fois on est totalement nues. Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé et la température de la pièce semble soudainement monter. Je me reprends en pensant que ce n'est pas le genre de relation que des meilleures amies sont censées avoir. Mais entre Britt et moi, ça fait tellement… naturel. En plus je dois avouer qu'elle est très douée. Après m'avoir offert l'orgasme du siècle, je lui ai bien sûr rendu la pareille.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil : 20h30.

- Oh merde ! Britt, ma mère va bientôt rentrer de sa réunion ! Vaudrait mieux pas qu'elle nous trouve dans cette position… dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? demande Brittany, l'air réellement étonnée.

- Britt… Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que font les meilleures amies. Et de toute façon, c'est pareil que s'il s'agissait de Puck : une mère n'a tout simplement pas à savoir que sa fille a des rapports sexuels, lui expliquai-je.

- Oh, d'accord, dit-elle simplement. Je me rhabille alors ! De toute façon, Lord Tubbington doit sûrement m'attendre.

Elle se lève et se rhabille. Je fais de même. Elle me dépose un petit bisous sur la joue et s'en va. Je me sens aussitôt seule.  
Mon portable vibre, j'ai reçu un sms. C'est Quinn.

**"Je viens de quitter Finn."**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je tenais juste à dire que dans le chapitre suivant, vous aurez le point de vue de Quinn qui relatera ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rachel. J'ai pensé que ça serait mieux de finir le chapitre comme ça, sans trop expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête... :3**


	7. Chapter 7 : Calm down and think

**yupyup: Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait autant plu. Et merci pour ta review, ça me motive encore plus à continuer d'écrire ! Oui, haha, j'avoue m'être éclatée en écrivant le passage Brittana.. :3**

**DameAjisai: Oui, j'ai un petit côté sadique en effet... (a). Bon, alors ce chapitre va surement te plaire parce qu'il est uniquement raconté du point de vu de Quinn. Tu sauras tout comme ça. Merci ! :D**

**lisa418: Du Faberry et du Brittana, tu auras :3. Par contre, désolée, mais je suis quand même obligée de prononcer le prénom de Finn de temps en temps.. Enfin, je me tais sinon je risque de te dévoiler ce chapitre Ö. Merci de me lire !**

**Cul d'Autruche: Ton enthousiasme fait super plaisir ! La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre, et j'espère que tu le trouveras aussi bon que le précédent :D. Ah oui, je me suis bien défoulée sur Finn.. et ce n'est pas fini, je pense. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que me lis et c'est le prncipal ! Merci :3.**

**Surprises Box: Youpie, une nouvelle lectrice ! Oui, j'adore parler de ce que ressent Quinn en fait. Ah, tant mi-ieux si tu l'as aimé. J'en referais peut-être d'autres par la suite, ****qui sait.. :p**

**Allez, le chapitre 7 juste pour vous qui me lisez 3. Aussi bien ceux qui me review, que ceux qui me follow et tout et tout...  
Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu tardé mais j'avais pas mal de boulot :/. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque.  
Ce chapitre sera racontée uniquement du point de vue de Quinn, car elle a pas mal de choses à expliquer, vous ne croyez pas ?**

**Allez, bonne lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et n'oubliez pas que j'adore les reviews, et que vous pouvez me donner vos suggestions pour la suite et même si vous avec des demandes spécifiques, n'hésitez pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Calm down and think

**Quinn POV**

Je suis étalée de tout mon long sur mon lit.

Trop de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, et je déteste ça_._

_Calme-toi, Quinn._

Il faut que je reprenne tout depuis le début.

J'ai évité Finn toute la journée. Il a vainement essayé de m'approcher à plusieurs reprises, mais s'est vite ravisé quand il a croisé mon regard. Cet imbécile croit que je lui en veux d'avoir pris la défense de Berry. La vérité, c'est que je n'en ai plus rien à faire. La colère qui s'était emparée de moi n'a plus lieu d'être. Si je l'ai évité, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et pour être capable de formuler une pensée correcte dans mon esprit, je dois être seule.

Le fait est que je suis troublée. Depuis que j'ai ressenti cette espèce de jalousie face aux sentiments de Rachel, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… _Voilà. _Je l'appelle même par son prénom. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce sentiment s'est emparé de moi. D'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Il faut que tout ça s'arrête. C'est pourquoi après de longues réflexions, j'en suis venue à une conclusion toute simple : Je devais quitter Finn. Je mentirais si je disais que cette idée ne m'était jamais venue à l'idée, étant donné que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Mais à chaque fois que j'y pensais, je réfutais cette idée : à quoi bon ? Nous étions le couple le plus populaire, et Finn n'est pas non plus si désagréable que ça à regarder. Toujours est-il que cette fois c'est différent. Je refuse de me laisser troubler par elle.  
Mon plan est très simple : Je quitte Finn; Berry en profite pour lui sauter dessus; ils se marient et restent dans ce trou paumé jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ainsi, non seulement je ne subis pas une grande perte et Berry obtient enfin ce qu'elle convoite tant, mais en plus celle-ci n'aura plus l'occasion de me faire ressentir des choses étranges. Parfait. Mon plan était parfait. Jusqu'à cette satanée répétition à l'auditorium qui en rend la réalisation beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

Je me suis rendue à l'auditorium à 18h. Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu plus tard. Mais j'aime me faire désirer… et je n'allais sûrement pas arriver avant Rac-. Hum. Berry. Elle était assise devant le piano. Quand elle a entendu mes pas, elle s'est retournée et m'a saluée avec un sourire étincelant. Bizarrement, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir un certain contentement et je lui ai rendu son sourire. _Pff. Je suis pitoyable. _Ça a d'ailleurs du la surprendre puisqu'elle m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Est-ce si surprenant que ça que je puisse être contente de voir quelqu'un ? Si ce quelqu'un est Rachel Berry, je suppose que oui. Sa question m'a agacée, et j'ai donc été la plus sèche possible. Bref, quand elle m'a annoncé le titre de la chanson qu'on allait chanter ensemble, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ça suspect. Elle est plutôt du genre à chanter des morceaux de comédies musicales, ou de grandes divas de Brodway. Mais… Pink ? Au début je n'ai pas trop insisté. C'est après l'avoir chantée que j'ai compris. C'était pour Finn. D'ailleurs, je suis presque sûre que si elle tenait tant à chanter un duo avec moi, c'était uniquement parce que ça lui permet par la même occasion de faire une déclaration à cet imbécile. Quand je lui ai fait la remarque, elle a osé nier. Si je ne savais pas qu'elle est folle amoureuse de lui, je l'aurais presque cru tant elle avait l'air sincère.  
Et là, j'ai lâché le morceau. Je lui ai dit que j'allais quitter Finn. Bien entendu, je ne lui ai pas dit la vraie raison. Je ne lui ai pas dit que si j'allais faire ça… c'était tout simplement parce que je commençais à ressentir des sentiments indéfinis à son égard. Non. Je lui ai sorti une excuse minable à propos de ma réputation qui risquait d'être entachée à force de sortir avec _l'autre. _Je pense qu'elle y a cru. Toujours est-il qu'elle est restée silencieuse un bon moment –Alleluia, Berry est capable de se taire - visiblement sous le choc. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai eu mal quand je lui ai annoncé. Ça aurait du être facile. Ça aurait du être une libération. Mais tout ce que j'ai ressenti c'est une immense douleur. J'ai tenté de l'ignorer, mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Alors j'ai opté pour la solution la plus simple : partir. C'est ce que je fais toujours, d'ailleurs. Quand la solution se complique, je fuis. Je suis comme ça.  
La suite des évènements est sans aucun doute ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Je n'arrête pas de me rejouer la scène dans ma tête. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, elle est brusquement sortie de sa transe et m'a attrapé le bras. Elle croyait que si j'allais quitter Finn, c'était à cause d'elle. Ahah, si elle savait… Je lui ai donc dit la vérité, que je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de ce type. _Et là..._ Cette phrase. Cette phrase qui résonne dans ma tête et qui me martèle le crâne depuis qu'elle l'a prononcée. « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui non plus. ».  
J'ai eu l'impression que le sol s'affaissait sous moi. Pas amoureuse de lui ? Elle mentait. C'est obligé. Elle a menti. Tout le monde à Mc Kinley sait qu'elle l'aime. Alors pourquoi tenter de me faire avaler un pauvre mensonge ? Je sais qu'elle a menti… et pourtant… c'est comme si une partie de moi avait envie de la croire. Mon corps a pris le dessus sur mon esprit et je me suis approchée tout près d'elle, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'essayais de sonder son regard pour détecter la vérité. J'y ai vu beaucoup de sentiments entremêlés, mais pour une fois, la crainte n'en faisait pas parti. C'était une des rares fois où elle me regardait sans éprouver de la peur. Je lui ai alors soufflé une phrase que je voulait froide et sèche, mais qui a sonnée d'un ton à la fois amer et frustré : « Oh, Rachel, je t'en prie. Tout le monde sait que tu es folle de lui. »

Ce qu'il s'est passé après reste flou. Je sais que j'ai couru vers le parking et démarré ma voiture, avant d'arriver devant chez moi, haletante. Je n'ai jamais été dans un état pareil. Même après un entrainement intensif de cheerleading. Jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qui me trouble le plus dans ce qu'il s'est passé… Le fait que Rachel m'ait dit d'un ton si sincère qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Finn, ou le fait que les imaginer ensemble me fasse mal au cœur.  
Je _hais _tous ces sentiments idiots. Quinn Fabray n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper de choses aussi ridicules. Et pourtant c'est ce que je fais.  
Bon. Ça va tout de même un peu mieux depuis que j'ai remis mes souvenirs dans l'ordre. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois penser de la déclaration de Rac-. BERRY. Est-ce qu'elle a dit ça pour ne pas m'énerver ? Ou bien… est-ce que ça pourrait être vrai ? Je déteste les questions sans réponses. Et malheureusement, je m'en pose beaucoup plus que deux… _Pourquoi_ diable suis-je si troublée par le fait que Rachel soit amoureuse de Finn ? _Pourquoi_ ai-je ressenti de la jalousie ? _Pourquoi_ suis-je dans tous mes états à cause d'_elle_ ? _Pourquoi_… ?

Je soupire bruyamment.  
Ça suffit les lamentations, Quinn. Tu vas terminer ce que tu as commencé, un point c'est tout.  
Je saisi mon téléphone portable et compose le numéro de Finn. Il décroche avant même que la deuxième sonnerie ne retentisse.

- Allô, Quinn ?

Je l'imagine sourire bêtement à son téléphone. Il doit penser que j'appelle pour lui dire de passer.

- Hey. On doit parler, et je n'ai pas le temps ni la patience d'attendre demain.

- Ah. Euh… Tu veux que je passe ?

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Autant en finir maintenant.

- En finir ? Mais finir quoi ?

Quel idiot… mais quel idiot ! J'ai envie de lui dire que peut-être que si il me laissait parler il le saurait, mais je me retiens. Je veux aller à l'essentiel.

- Nous deux. Je te quitte, Finn.

- Q-quoi ?! Non, Quinn, tu peux pas faire ça !

- Ah, et pourquoi donc ?

- Mais… On… on est bien ensemble, non ? Est-ce que c'est à cause d'hier ? Je sais que tu m'en veux mais-

- Non, ça n'a aucun rapport. Je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs je suis certaine que tu ferais un super couple avec Berry.

J'ai un pincement au cœur en disant cela. Je serre les dents.

- Mais… Mais si c'est pas pour ça, pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça, Finn. Il faut avancer dans la vie, et je n'ai aucune envie de stagner avec toi.

Un silence prend place. Voilà, tout est dit.  
Je reprends la parole pour éviter que le silence ne s'éternise.

- Je suis sûre que tu vas très vite t'en remettre. Bye.

Je raccroche.  
Une irrésistible envie de pleurer me prend alors. Et ce n'est sûrement pas ma rupture avec cet imbécile qui m'affecte… C'est. C'est… Stop. Santana. J'ai besoin de Santana.  
Je reprends mon portable et tape rapidement un texto à celle-ci.

**« Je viens de quitter Finn ».**

…

Santana est arrivée exactement 20 minutes après. Ma mère lui a ouvert et je l'ai entendue grimper les marches à toute vitesse.

Elle se tient maintenant dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Elle arbore un rictus satisfait.

- Quinn Fabray s'est enfin décidée à relâcher le baleineau. Champagne ! me lance-t-elle.

Je la regarde, inexpressive.

- Waouh… T'en fait une tête, Q. Je pensais pas que tu tenais _vraiment_ à lui, dit-elle l'air méfiant en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Je me fout complètement de lui, lui répondis-je brutalement.

- Mmh… Alors pourquoi cette sale gueule ?

Je reste silencieuse. Certes, j'ai envoyé ce texto à Santana pour qu'elle vienne. Je savais qu'elle le ferait parce qu'elle a beau être une garce, elle a toujours été présente pour moi. Mais si il y a une chose que je ne peux absolument pas faire, c'est lui raconter que c'est Rachel qui me préoccupe. Il y a des limites.  
Je fixe obstinément un point de ma couverture.  
Je sens sa main se placer sous mon menton et me forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.  
Je la regarde donc sans broncher, jouant l'indifférence. Je sais qu'elle ne croit pas à mon petit jeu. Santana a le don pour lire dans mes pensées. Ce que personne n'arrive à faire, à part elle.

- C'est qui ?

- Pardon ? demandais-je, surprise.

- Si il y a une chose que j'ai compris depuis toutes ces années, c'est que peu importe quand quelle situation désagréable tu te trouves, tu ne laisses rien paraître aussi facilement. Même pas devant moi. Alors pour que tu réclames ma présence et que je te retrouves avec une gueule aussi pathétique, c'est que quelque chose de _grave_ t'arrive. Et quelque chose de grave pour Quinn Fabray, c'est tomber amoureuse.

_Oh mon Dieu. _Santana vient juste de. De prononcer ce que je redoute tant. Oh mon Dieu. Je ne veux même pas y penser. Amoureuse ? Moi, amoureuse ? Non. Stop. Je délire complètement. On ne peut pas changer d'opinion sur les gens en 3 jours. Non. On ne peut pas transformer de la haine en amour.  
Je me rend compte que je la regarde bouche bée. Je m'empresse de refermer ma mâchoire.

- Oh-Oh… On dirait que j'ai vu juste, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Non. Je. Je ne veux pas en parler, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelée, Q ?

- Parce que je. Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as qu'à partir.

Elle soupire et m'adresse un regard que je qualifierais de tendre.

- Ok, ne dis rien, c'est pas grave. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que t'ailles mieux…

Je souris. Cette fille est géniale.

- … Mais compte sur moi pour découvrir ton petit secret ! Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Je trouverai qui c'est, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

- Cherche San, Cherche…


	8. Chapter 8 : Revelation

**Surprises Box: Oui, je mettrai du Brittana. C'est bien parce que tu as fait les yeux doux :3. Dans ce chapitre, il n'y en a pas vraiment, mais je te promets d'en mettre par la suite ! Et tu as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il va te plaire autant que les précédents !**

**Cul d'Autruche: Ouii, je me devais de faire intervenir Santana :D. Haha, exactement, adieu Finn.**

**Smackk: C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review encourageante ! Oui, le Faberry arrive à grands pas... Enfin, tu vas voir ça en lisant ce chapitre :D.**

**Lisa418: Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de faire de Finn un grand personnage :'). Bonnes questions, dont les réponses sont dans ce chapitre ! :B**

**Guest: Quel enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup :D.**

**Et voilà, la suite ! J'espère que je ne vous ait pas trop fait attendre.. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire :3. **

**Bonne lecture ! Et merci encore à tous mes lecteurs ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**** Revelation**

**Rachel POV**

Comme tous les matins, j'ai effectué mon entrainement matinal, et je suis allée prendre le petit déjeuner avec mes papas.  
Je débarrasse les restes et remplis le lave-vaisselle méthodiquement.  
Depuis ce matin, j'effectue mes tâches avec le plus de précision et de concentration possible pour éviter d'avoir le temps de réfléchir. Je ne dois surtout pas penser. Surtout pas…

_Quinn._

Ma main se crispe sur l'assiette que je tiens. Je serre les dents et referme brutalement la machine.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète papa L.

- Oui. Hum. Je veux dire, non ! Tout va bien, lui réponds-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux. Je sais parfaitement qu'il ne me croit pas, il me connaît trop. Cependant, il sait que si j'ai vraiment besoin de parler, j'irai le trouver. C'est pourquoi il reporte son attention sur sa tartine, non sans jeter un regard inquiet à papa H.  
Je sors de la cuisine d'une démarche mécanique, attrape mon imperméable, mes clés de voiture, et sors.  
Une fois dans la voiture, j'attache ma ceinture. Je m'apprête à mettre le contact quant _son _visage fait irruption dans mes pensées.

_Oh non… pas maintenant. _

Je tente vainement de la balayer de mon esprit.  
Je soupire. Je sais très bien que c'est impossible. J'ai réussi à ne pas penser à elle et à ce qu'il s'est passé hier en focalisant mes pensées sur des choses sans importances, mais maintenant je n'ai d'autres choix que de céder.  
Bon, très bien. Restons calme et lucide. Bien évidemment, je n'ai toujours pas de réponses à mes interrogations de la veille. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Quinn a réellement quitté Finn puisque son statut Facebook a changé. _Merci internet.  
_Qu'est ce que cela m'a fait ? Eh bien, pour être franche, rien du tout. Je n'ai ressenti qu'un immense vide dans ma poitrine. Maintenant que le choc de l'annonce de Quinn est passé, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Logiquement, j'aurais du sauter de joie, chanter jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, sourire comme une idiote le reste de la soirée… Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout ça.  
Depuis que je me suis rendue compte que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Finn, je suis totalement perdue. Je croyais me connaître et pourtant… Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je ressens. Je sais juste que le visage de Quinn ne cesse de me hanter, ainsi que le souvenir de notre discussion.  
Elle est persuadée que je suis « folle de Finn ». Elle n'est pas la seule, d'ailleurs. Et je le pensais aussi, jusqu'à hier.  
Il y a aussi quelque chose qui me gêne profondément. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si Quinn disait vrai quand elle m'a dit la raison de sa rupture. Elle l'a dit d'un ton assuré, mais ses yeux criaient tout le contraire.  
Je soupire à nouveau.  
_Cette situation me rend folle._ Qu'y a t-il de pire que de ne pas se connaître soi-même … ? Oh. J'ai trouvé : devoir chanter une chanson d'amour en duo avec une personne que vous admirez et craignez à la fois. Car oui, c'est aujourd'hui que mon duo avec Quinn a lieu.  
Mon cœur s'affole à cette pensée.  
Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de la regarder dans les yeux tout en chantant. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai assez de force pour enchaîner deux notes à la suite au piano.  
Je n'aurais jamais du lui proposer de faire un duo. C'est la chose la plus idiote que j'aie jamais faite.

Brusquement, une chose me revient à l'esprit : je dois chanter un duo avec Finn aux communales.

Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Qu'est ce que je peux être idiote, par moments ! C'est _moi _qui ait proposé ça, en plus. Je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que ça nous apporterait la victoire. Bon, aussi parce que ça me rapprocherait de Finn. Mais maintenant… Je n'en ai plus du tout envie.

Je me regarde dans le rétroviseur.

Rachel, reprends-toi.

Je vais chanter ce duo avec Quinn. Je vais affronter son magnifique regard. Et surtout, je vais arrêter d'essayer de comprendre son comportement. C'est incompréhensible. Tout comme mes sentiments, d'ailleurs.

8h40. Je vais finir par être en retard, si ça continue.  
J'allume le contact et démarre.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Je me réveille brusquement lorsque la sonnerie retentit. _Saleté de réveil. _Je me retourne pour observer l'objet en question, mais n'esquisse pas un geste pour autant.  
J'entends un grognement derrière moi. Après avoir regardé un bon film d'horreur, Quinn m'a proposé de dormir chez elle. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment suivi le film. J'étais bien trop occupée à réfléchir à _qui _ça pourrait être…

- Éteins ce putain de réveil ! lance-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

- Pas question. C'est ton réveil, c'est toi qui l'éteins, dis-je fermement.

Je l'entends soupirer. Elle prend appui avec son bras sur ma hanche, ce qui m'arrache un grognement, et éteins enfin la machine infernale. Je me redresse et m'assois sur le bord du lit. Je l'observe se lever et se passer distraitement la main dans les cheveux.

- On parie que le troll va tenter de te récupérer en te regardant avec son sourire débile et ses tétons pendants ? lui dis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se raidit et se retourne lentement vers moi.

- Tu parles… Il doit déjà être en train de courir après Berry, dit-elle, presque agressive.

Je rêve où elle est jalouse…?  
Je la regarde avec insistance et elle se détourne pour piocher son uniforme de Cheerios dans son placard.  
Étrange. Quinn ne détourne jamais le regard.

- En parlant du hobbit; quand t'as quitté la salle l'autre jour, Schuester lui a demandé de trouver un moyen de se réconcilier avec toi. Elle l'a trouvé ce moyen ? dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Elle se fige un instant, puis balaye l'air de sa main droite.

- Ouais… Un duo, me répond-elle.

D'accord, miss Fabray n'a toujours pas envie de parler. Tant pis. Je me débrouillerai toute seule pour deviner.  
Je me lève à mon tour et enfile mon uniforme. Posé sur la table de nuit, mon portable se met à vibrer. Je m'en saisis rapidement et observe le nom affiché sur l'écran. C'est Britt.

**« San ! Je voulais venir de te chercher mais ta maman m'a dit que tu étais allée dormir chez Quinnie. Elle va bien ?  
P.S : Lord Tubbington vient de retrouver une chemise à toi dans mon placard ! Si tu voyais comme il est drôle avec ! »**

Je souri en lisant son message. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans elle ?  
Entre le message de Britt, la confrontation Quinn/Baleineau et le duo Quinn/Hobbit, cette journée s'annonce tout à fait fabuleuse.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

La sonnerie me sort brusquement de mes rêveries, et je sors rapidement de la salle de mathématiques. Je manque plusieurs fois de faire tomber mes livres en esquivant des élèves et autres objets non identifiés qui fusent dans le couloir. J'arrive finalement à mon casier et compose le code nerveusement.

_C'est l'heure. _C'est l'heure du Glee Club. C'est l'heure de mon duo.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveuse à l'idée de chanter.  
Je me retourne pour sonder le couloir, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, surprise. C'est Kurt. Il me regarde d'un air légèrement dédaigneux mais m'adresse un sourire qui se veut bienveillant.

- Hey, Rachel, commence-t-il. Bien que je te trouve agaçante, et que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu avais l'air troublée. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je déglutit. Cela se voit-il tant que ça que je suis préoccupée ?

- Oh, euh, c'est juste que je suis un peu nerveuse. Je vais chanter un duo avec Quinn, expliquai-je.

- Oh ! C'est plutôt inattendu, mais pourquoi pas. Et… Pourquoi est-ce que cette idée te rend si nerveuse ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'es jamais nerveuse à l'idée de chanter...

Au secours. Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Rien.

- Allez, viens, on va être en retard, dis-je précipitamment en me dirigeant vers la salle.

Je sens son regard interrogateur dans mon dos, mais l'ignore. Il finit finalement par me suivre.  
Je me saisi de la poignée, mais ne l'abaisse pas. Un rapide coup d'œil me permet de voir que tout le monde est déjà là. Ils attendent visiblement notre arrivée. Mon regard se pose sur Quinn. Elle est assise au fond, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois Finn n'est pas à ses côtés. Mon pouls s'accélère dangereusement et j'ouvre enfin la porte.

Quelques visages se lèvent pour nous observer, et j'entends Santana murmurer un « Enfin ! » exaspéré.

- Vous voilà ! s'exclame monsieur Schuester avec le sourire.

Je vais m'asseoir à ma place habituelle tandis que Kurt prend place à côté de Mercedes.

- Bon, aujourd'hui je n'ai rien prévu de spécial, alors si l'un d'entre vous a envie de faire partager une chanson… C'est le moment ! dit-il avec bonne humeur.

- J'ai entendu dire que le Hobbit nous avait préparé un petit duo avec Q, intervient soudain Santana, visiblement très enthousiaste à cette idée.

Je me retourne et ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que Quinn lance des éclairs à celle-ci. Mon regard se pose alors sur Finn qui garde les yeux baissés.

- Vraiment ? s'étonne monsieur Schuester. C'est une très bonne idée Rachel ! Allez-y.

- Rachel m'avait dit que c'était VOTRE idée, lui dit-elle avec un ton chargé de reproches.

Je me tourne vers elle et croise son regard mêlé d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Reprenant mes esprits, je me décide enfin à me lever et à prendre la parole.

- Monsieur Schuester m'a dit de trouver un moyen de calmer les tensions entre nous… Alors j'ai eu l'idée de te proposer un duo, commençai-je en la regardant. Je sais que je t'ai dit que c'était son idée, mais c'est parce que sinon tu n'aurais pas accepté et-

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma tirade car elle se lève d'un bond et avance vers le piano.

- Qu'est ce que t'attends ? me demande-t-elle brusquement.

J'acquiesce lentement et prend place devant le piano. Les autres suivent la scène avec intérêt.

- Un duo Fabray/Berry… HOT ! lance Puck. Vous allez vous battre pendant la chanson ou pas ? Parce que si oui, je filme !

- Noah, un peu de sérieux s'il te plait, le réprimande gentiment monsieur Schuester.

Je respire profondément. Quinn me fait face, les mains posées sur le piano. Elle a mis un masque glacial et ne laisse paraître aucune émotion. Elle attend.

J'appuie sur les touches et entame le morceau.  
Elle commence à chanter d'une voix douce et claire.

**Ever Wonder 'bout what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I thingk that it's better  
****To never ask why**

Mes doigts dansent sur les touches. Je mêle ma voix à la sienne pour chanter le refrain.

**Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame  
****Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned**

Je relève la tête et elle plante son regard dans le mien.

**But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die  
****You got to get up and try, try, try…**

Je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Et pendant que nous chantons cette phrase, quelque chose se passe en moi. Je continue de chanter inconsciemment, mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Et soudain, il n'y a plus personne dans la salle. Nous sommes seules, elle et moi.

**You got to get up and try, try, try…**

Ses yeux sont d'un vert profond. Elle est magnifique.

**You got to get up and try, try, try…**

Ses lèvres se referment lentement. J'ai… J'ai envie de l'embrasser.  
Elle brise le contact en détournant soudainement le regard. Je retombe brusquement sur Terre.

Elle entame le second couplet, me tournant le dos.

**Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
****More than just a couple times  
****Why do we fall in love so easy  
****Even when it's not right**

J'ai l'étrange impression que ces paroles me sont destinées. Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Reprends toi, Rachel.  
Je me reconcentre sur mes partitions.

**…**

Les applaudissement résonnent dans la salle.

- Oh yeaaaaah, crie Artie.

- Bravo ! C'est un très bon duo, nous complimente monsieur Schuester.

J'acquiesce en souriant, mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. J'ai l'esprit embrumé parce qu'il vient de se passer. Je coule un regard en direction de Quinn. Elle paraît aussi troublée que moi, et essaye en vain de le cacher en souriant.  
J'observe Santana quelques secondes. Elle semble réfléchir intensément.

Je retourne m'asseoir à ma place, sans savoir vraiment ce que je fais.

Cette chanson a provoqué comme un déclic en moi. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Son regard… Ses lèvres… Cette impression de n'être plus que deux sur Terre…  
Je me redresse brusquement sur ma chaise quand je comprends. _Je suis amoureuse de Quinn._

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est en train de raconter monsieur Schuester. Je suis bien trop perdue dans mes pensées.  
Il s'est passé quelque chose quand on a chanté cette chanson. Pendant le refrain… Plus rien n'existait autour. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. J'aurais aimé rester ainsi une éternité.  
Quand le refrain a pris fin, j'ai brusquement réalisé où nous étions. Alors j'ai détourné le regard et je lui ai tourné le dos. C'était trop pour moi. Son regard était plein de fascination, de tendresse et… de désir. _Rachel Berry me désire._  
J'ai enfin la réponse à ma question. Rachel m'a dit la vérité quand elle m'a dit ne pas aimer Finn. J'en suis sûre. Elle ne l'a pas regardé une seconde. Et… elle ne l'a jamais regardé de cette manière.

_Mon Dieu. Je vais devenir folle._

Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça serait possible ? Rachel serait amoureuse de moi ?  
Je pose mon regard sur elle. Elle ne semble pas écouter non plus.  
Santana a peut-être raison… Peut-être que… Peut-être que je suis amoureuse de Rachel. Ça expliquerait tous les sentiments contradictoires que je ressent en ce moment...

* * *

**Santana POV**

Je veux savoir de qui Quinn est tombée amoureuse. Et je compte bien le deviner. J'ai toujours été douée pour ce genre de choses, de toute façon. Il me suffit d'observer. Les regards qui se croisent, les gestes nerveux... Et ça y est. La grande Santana trouve toujours les secrets enfouis. Certes, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué avec Q, étant donné qu'elle a tendance à cacher ses sentiments derrière un masque. Elle oublie cependant que son regard parle pour elle.  
Il y a au moins une chose évidente : Quinn se fout totalement du Baleineau. Elle ne lui a pas accordé une once d'attention, et ne lui a pas adressé la parole de la journée. Moi qui m'attendais à une super confrontation dans le couloir principal, c'est raté. Le point positif, c'est qu'il n'a donc pas eu l'occasion de sourire bêtement. Il s'est contenté de garder les yeux baissés toute la journée.

La cloche vient de retentir. C'est l'heure d'aller au Glee Club.  
Au début, aller chanter dans cette salle me foutait le cafard. Mais... Je suis bien obligée d'admettre que ça me plaît. J'aime chanter. Et puis j'ai une magnifique voix, soyons honnête. Attention, je n'avouerai jamais en publique une chose pareille ! Eh, je tiens à ma réputation de garce !  
Je distingue une chevelure blonde dans le couloir, et mon sourire s'élargit instantanément.

- Hey, Britt ! criai-je à travers le couloir bondé.

Celle-ci se retourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire étincelant.

- Hey San ! Dis, est-ce qu'on pourra aller donner à manger aux canards après les cours ? S'il te plaît, ajoute-t-elle en me regardant avec une moue irrésistible.

- Oui, on ira Britt, dis-je avec un petit rire.

_Ce que je peux être niaise._  
Je lui tend mon petit doigt, et elle enroule le sien autour.  
Ensemble, nous entrons dans la salle. Je repère Quinn au fond, l'air complètement absente.

Tout le monde est là, à part le hobbit et porcelaine. Même pas foutus d'être à l'heure, ceux-là.

Les deux losers font enfin leur entrée. Le hobbit a l'air étrangement perturbée. Je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude, haha.

- Bon, aujourd'hui je n'ai rien prévu de spécial, alors si l'un d'entre vous a envie de faire partager une chanson… C'est le moment ! déclare Schuester.

Aussitôt, je me rappelle ce que m'a dit Quinn ce matin.

- J'ai entendu dire que le Hobbit nous avait préparé un petit duo avec Q, dis-je, ravie.

Quinn me foudroie du regard.  
S'ensuit un dialogue peu intéressant. À vrai dire, j'ai complètement décroché à partir du moment où le nain a ouvert la bouche.  
J'observe Britt du coin de l'oeil. Elle me tient toujours le petit doigt.

Soudain, Quinn se lève d'un bond et se dirige vers le piano.  
_Ah, le duo tant attendu._

Berry commence à jouer le morceau et Q chante le premier couplet. Il me semble que c'est _Try _de Pink. Drôle de choix quand on écoute les paroles...  
Le refrain. La naine joint sa voix à celle de Quinn. Je suis obligée d'admettre que leurs voix s'accordent très bien. Beaucoup mieux que quand Berry chante un duo avec le Géant Vert. _  
Une petite minute !_  
Non. Je dois rêver.  
Je me frotte les yeux avec ma main libre. Je ne rêve pas. Fabray et Berry chantent yeux dans les yeux et... Elles se regardent _amoureusement._ Je sais détecter ce genre de choses. Je ne peux pas me tromper.  
J'alterne mon regard entre les deux. Berry semble totalement hypnotisée. Et je n'ai jamais vu la blonde regarder aussi intensément quelqu'un.  
Je me retourne vers Britt. Celle-ci m'adresse un sourire qui en dit long. Elle a compris. Brittany est tellement plus rapide que tout le monde pour ce qui est de comprendre les sentiments des autres. Je me demande depuis combien de temps elle sait.  
Je souri intérieurement. C'était plus facile que prévu. Fabgay, vraiment ? Quinn a des drôles de goûts, en tout cas.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Il faut que je sorte de cette salle, et vite. J'étouffe. Si j'étais partoe avant, cela aurait éveillé les soupçons. Quoique je crois que c'est trop tard pour me soucier de ça... J'ai bien remarqué les regards éloquents de Santana. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait deviné. Deviné quoi au juste ? Je ne suis pas totalement sûre d'être amoureuse. À vrai dire, comment en être sûre étant donné que je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse ?  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà dans le couloir. Je me dirige d'un pas précipité vers les toilettes. Plusieurs personnes me dévisagent avec étonnement. Mon trouble doit se lire sur mon visage. Et je déteste ça. Personne n'a le droit de lire en moi.  
_Remets ton masque, Quinn. Remets-le._  
Je serre la mâchoire et essaye de reprendre contenance. Je pousse violemment la porte des toilettes. Ils sont vides. Tant mieux.  
J'observe mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai l'habitude de me voir telle que je veux que les autres me voient : froide et indifférente. Mais là, j'ai juste l'air d'une adolescente totalement paumée et dépassée par ses sentiments.  
Je prends ma tête entre mes mains.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Je relève précipitamment le visage et fixe mon reflet.  
La personne d'approche lentement, et je croise son regard dans le miroir. _Rachel... _Nous nous dévisageons ainsi sans bouger, puis je me retourne pour lui faire face. Je me noie dans ses yeux chocolats.

- Quinn... Qu-Qu'est ce qu'il nous arrive ? dit-elle, rompant le silence.

Elle est aussi perdue que moi. Quelque part, ça me rassure de ne pas être la seule. Mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, je me mord la mienne.

- Je ne sais pas, Rachel, répondis-je simplement en me rapprochant imperceptiblement d'elle.

Je caresse lentement sa joue de ma main. Je ne réfléchis plus. À quoi bon ?  
Elle me regarde intensément et rapproche son visage du mien. Je sens son souffle rapide dans mon cou. Je détaille chaque parcelle de son visage. Elle est superbe. Comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?  
Je ne tiens plus. Je rapproche doucement mon visage du sien, et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont délicieusement douces. Rachel se rapproche encore un peu plus de moi de sorte que je peux sentir son coeur battre contre mon corps. J'approfondis le baiser et viens trouver sa langue. Une bataille sensuelle se livre entre nos deux langues pour dominer l'autre. Mon souffle est haletant. Sa main se crispe sur ma nuque. Je mords sa lèvre inférieur, et nous mettons fin au baiser. Je la contemple, essoufflée. Ses yeux sont remplis de désir.

- Je t'aime... murmure-t-elle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Et maintenant j'en suis sûre. _Je suis amoureuse de Rachel._


	9. Chapter 9 : Doubts

**Voilà, le chapitre 9.  
Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente, mais j'étais en semaine d'examens donc j'ai pas pu écrire :(.  
Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me review, follow, et m'ajoutent en favoris. Vraiment, ça me fait très plaisir et surtout ça me motive !**

**DameAjisai: Non, Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas encore la fin. :3**

**lulu62149: Haha, moi non plus je n'aime pas quand c'est trop simple... Et puis ça ne serait pas crédible. Bref, du coup ça se complique un peu dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça va te plaire !**

**Cul d'Autruche: Oups, désolée mais cette fois je ne peux pas satisfaire tes attentes... Ça ne va pas être tout rose :$. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien de très grave.**

**Merci aussi à Loisica, Surprises Box, Lisa418 et Noemm. *Love***

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Doubts**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt. C'est totalement… insensé. Je suis encore plus perdue que ce matin. Pas que je regrette, oh ça non. Ce baiser était au delà de tout ce que j'ai connu… Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas embrassé beaucoup de gens dans ma vie, mais je sais que ce baiser était fabuleux.  
Tout est allé tellement vite. Comment être sûre que mes sentiments sont bien réels alors que je le les ais découverts hier seulement ? Et pourtant, je lui ai dit que je l'aime. Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle partage ce sentiment. Je pense qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour Quinn. Et je ne parle pas seulement de l'admiration. Elle m'a toujours fascinée. Jusqu'alors, je pensais que c'était l'aura d'assurance qui se dégage d'elle et sa beauté les responsables de cette étrange fascination. Mas ça allait bien au delà de ça…

Je n'ai jamais pensé être lesbienne. Pas que l'idée me révulse, étant donné que j'ai deux papas. Mais, je n'ai jamais vraiment été attirée par les filles… C'est peut-être juste Quinn qui me fait cet effet.

Toujours est-il que quand je lui ai dit ces trois mots, j'étais sincère. Notre duo a eu pour effet de me donner le courage de lui dire. Je ne réfléchissais même plus à cet instant, mon corps agissait à ma place.

_Quinn m'aime ?_

Je n'ai pas imaginé ses paroles. Elle l'a dit. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si tout cela ne va pas trop vite. C'est quand même assez… comment dire ? Confus, étrange. Je veux dire… Il y a seulement 4 jours, son passe-temps favori était de me torturer. Me lancer des slushies, se moquer de moi, me faire pleurer… Les choses ont changé tellement vite. Peut-être que Quinn a répondu ça parce qu'elle était encore sous l'effet du baiser. Peut-être qu'elle était juste confuse et qu'elle s'est sentie obligée de répondre positivement à ma déclaration. Peut-être que tout ce qu'elle ressent pour moi c'est une espèce de désir malsain et rien d'autre, après tout. Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? C'est la Capitaine des Cheerleaders, la reine des glaces, la fille la plus populaire du lycée…

Une pensée germe dans mon esprit.

Et si… Et si ce n'était qu'un de ses coups tordus pour me faire du mal ?

J'essaye vainement de repousser cette pensée et une boule s'installe dans ma gorge.

Non. Non. Ça n'a pas de sens. Elle n'aurait pas pu me leurrer à ce point. J'ai bien vu ses regards, ils étaient réels. J'ai vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux quand je lui ai dit que je l'aime. J'ai vu ce désir et cette espèce de chose qui ressemblait à… de l'amour. Elle a quitté Finn, arrêté d'être blessante, chanté un duo avec moi et m'a embrassée. Et surtout, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Je… Je ne peux tout simplement pas imaginer que ce ne soit qu'un jeu pour elle.  
… Après tout, Quinn est manipulatrice. Tout le monde sait ça. Et si Santana et les autres Cheerleaders étaient aussi dans le coup ? Si ça se trouve, en ce moment même, Quinn leur raconte à quel point j'ai été pitoyable tout en se félicitant d'être aussi cruelle et manipulatrice. Qu'en sais-je ?

J'ai mal. J'ai l'impression d'être trahie. Le regain d'énergie que j'avais quelques heures plus tôt a disparu. Qu'est ce que je peux être idiote ! Je me suis voilée la face, en me croyant dans une sorte de rêve.  
Tu es une idiote, Rachel Berry. Comment as-tu pu oublier à qui tu as affaire ? Quinn Fabray, bon sang. Elle n'a aucun problème à cacher ses émotions derrière un masque. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait croire qu'elle était sincère ? Son regard ? Et qui te dit que Quinn ne peut pas aussi contrôler son regard ? _Imbécile._

Je ferme les yeux pour contrôler les larmes qui menacent de couler et me mords la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang.

Ça fait tellement mal. La désillusion, le retour à la réalité. C'était tellement plus simple de croire être amoureuse de Finn…

* * *

**Santana POV**

- Britt… Et si quelqu'un entre ? dis-je, feignant l'inquiétude.

Celle-ci me regarde de ses beaux yeux. Elle sait très bien que je ne dis ça que pour la forme, puisque mes pupilles dilatées lui crient de continuer.

- Dans ce cas, plus tôt on le fera, mieux ça sera. Tu ne crois pas San ? me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille avant de me mordre le lobe.

J'acquiesce dans un grognement. Elle continue de titiller un moment mon lobe puis parsème mon cou de baisers. Sentir son souffle dans mon cou m'excite. Mon entrejambe est déjà trempée. Elle effleure un point sensible du bout de la langue. Je gémis. Elle insiste donc sur ce point et j'agrippe sa nuque pour lui faire signe d'aller plus bas. Elle comprend le message et commence à enlever mon haut tout en m'embrassant sensuellement.

Soudain, une voix lointaine se fait entendre.

- Je te rejoins au parking, j'ai oublié quelques partitions dans la salle de chant !

Je me redresse brusquement.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Quelqu'un arrive ! dis-je, complètement paniquée.

Brittany descend gracieusement de la table contre laquelle j'étais allongée et m'aide à faire de même.  
La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et monsieur Schuester apparaît sur le seuil. Je le maudis intérieurement.

- Oh, vous êtes toujours là ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Non, vous devez rêver, on est parties, répondis-je sarcastiquement.

- On révisait nos parties pour les communales, nous sauve Britt.

- Ah, d'accord ! C'est bien que vous soyez impliquées comme ça, dit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Quel imbécile. _  
Un silence s'installe. Il reste planté là comme un idiot, avant d'enfin dire :

- J'avais... J'avais oublié des partitions, s'explique-t-il. Je les avais posées sur cette table, il me semble, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me retourne vers la table en question.  
Oups. C'était donc ça les papiers que j'ai jetés dans mon excitation...

- Est-ce que ça ne serait pas ces machins par terre ? demandai-je en m'efforçant de paraître détendue.

- Oh, si, c'est ça ! s'exclame-t-il en les ramassant. Merci !

Il se dirige enfin vers la porte.  
Soudain, il se retourne vers nous.  
_Dégage._

- Et ne restez pas trop longtemps non plus, vous risqueriez de vous faire enfermer dans l'école !

Après cette intéressante intervention, il s'en va en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

- Quel crétin, sifflai-je. Même pas foutu de penser à ses partitions.

Brittany reste silencieuse, m'observant avec un sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogeai-je, me demandant à quoi elle pense.

- Je me disais juste que tu es vraiment sexy, répond-t-elle simplement.

Je rougis instantanément et tente de le cacher en détournant le visage. _Oh mon Dieu. _Il faut que je change de sujet.

- Au fait... Est-ce que tu as remarqué pour la naine et Quinn ?

- Oh, oui ! Elles sont adorables !

- Quinn, peut-être. Mais je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de Berry. _Berry_, insistai-je.

- Rachel est gentille, tu sais...

- Mmh. N'empêche que Quinn passe son temps à la torturer... Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'elle soudainement ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais elle est vraiment très amoureuse. Elle ne regardait jamais Finn comme ça, fait remarquer Britt.

Mon Dieu, Brittany est vraiment douée pour détecter les sentiments des gens. C'est vrai que Quinn n'avait jamais semblé éprouver de l'amour pour le grand crétin. Elle sortait avec lui pour sa réputation, c'est tout. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être lesbienne. Et surtout pas qu'elle puisse en pincer pour le Hobbit. Ceci-dit, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne, je pense que ces deux là pourraient former un beau couple.  
Cependant, il y a un "mais".

- Mais, connaissant Q, tu penses vraiment qu'elle va assumer ses sentiments comme ça ? demandai-je à Brittany.

- C'est vrai que Quinn a tendance à fuir les situations compliquées, admet-elle.

- Tu sais quoi Britt ? Toi et moi on va tout faire pour qu'elles se mettent ensemble.

Elle souris et se met à sautilleer d'excitation.

- Ouiiiiiiii ! On va être deux cupidons ! s'exclame-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Elle est adorable. Je lui rends son sourire.

- On va chez moi ? proposai-je.

- Oh non, je ne peux pas ce soir, Lord Tubbington est jaloux que je ne m'occupe plus autant de lui qu'avant donc je lui ai promis de passer la soirée avec lui, dit-elle l'air sincèrement triste.

Si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait dit ça, j'aurais pensé que c'est l'excuse la plus minable que j'aie jamais été entendu pour refuser de me voir; mais il s'agit de Brittany. Et ma Britt-Britt ne me ment jamais. Elle vit juste dans un monde légèrement... différent.

- Bon, d'accord, une autre fois alors, dis-je néanmoins un peu déçue.

Nous sortons de la salle, son petit doigt enroulé autour du mien.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Je me réveille brusquement au son de ce fichu réveil. Je l'éteins brusquement à l'aide de mon bras engourdi avant de le laisser retomber lourdement sur le dessus de lit.  
Je me suis endormie toute habillée. Ce qui s'est passé la veille m'a exténuée. Le sentiments en général me fatiguent... Je n'aime pas quand mon quotidien est bouleversé, et il l'est sans cesse en ce moment.  
_Le baiser_.  
À ce souvenir, ma colonne vertébrale est parcourue de frissons. C'était un baiser... magique.

Une chose me revient soudainement à l'esprit.

Elle... Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aime. Et j'ai répondu positivement. Oh mon Dieu. Je suis amoureuse de Rachel Berry. Oh mon Dieu. _Pourquoi ? _Ma vie était tellement plus simple avant. Je l'aime, mais... Je ne peux pas. Je suis Quinn Fabray. Je suis chrétienne, issue d'une famille très pratiquante. Je ne peux pas être lesbienne. Et il n'y a pas que ça... Il y a aussi le lycée. Les gens sont intolérants à Mc Kinley. Moi la première. Je suis la capitaine des Cheerleaders et la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'une fille, et encore moins de Rachel qui est en bas de l'échelle sociale.  
_Je ne peux pas._

Une larme roule sur ma joue.

Je l'aime. Je ressens des choses fortes... Des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant. Et, je dois avouer que c'est agréable. J'ai aimé cet instant magique lors de notre duo. J'ai aimé l'embrasser. Mais je suis Quinn Fabray, donc je ne peux pas me permettre de ressentir ce genre de choses. C'est malsain. C'est un pêché. Je ne peux pas.

Une autre larme se fraye un chemin sur ma peau.

Si seulement je n'étais pas _moi_, j'aurais eu la force. J'aurais eu le courage d'assumer mes sentiments.  
J'ai embrassé Rachel et je lui ai dit que je l'aime. Je ne peux pas faire machine arrière, mais je peux toujours faire ce que je fais de mieux : fuir.  
Oui, je suis une lâche. Mais c'est comme ça. Je n'ai pas d'autres solution.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

J'entre dans le couloir principal et me dirige vers mon casier, mon sac de rechange à la main. Je sonde le couloir à la recherche de son visage. J'ai tellement peur de la voir... Comment devrais-je réagir ? J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin qu'elle prend plaisir à manipuler.

Je me mords la lèvre pour empêcher des larmes de couler. C'est la dernière des choses que je devrais faire.

Je range minutieusement mes affaires et m'apprête à refermer mon casier quand je m'aperçois que le brouhaha du couloir s'atténue quelque peu. Je me retourne vivement et contemple le sillon qui se forme dans les élèves.

_Elle est là._

Masque en place, main sur la hanche, deux Cheerios assurant son arrière, Quinn déambule fièrement dans le couloir. Elle garde le regard rivé devant elle, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'il se passe autour.

Une énorme boule se forme dans ma gorge et mon coeur se serre.

J'ai tellement mal... Il y a une différence entre supposer des choses et en avoir la confirmation. Quinn s'est jouée de moi. Son indifférence le prouve. Tout depuis le début n'était qu'un moyen de me faire du mal.

Je me détourne et fixe l'intérieur de mon casier. Je me bats contre moi-même pour ne pas exploser en sanglots.

Tout semblait tellement réel...  
Je la hais. Je la hais de me faire souffrir autant... Et pourtant je suis amoureuse d'elle. Je la veux. Je veux qu'elle vienne me voir pour me dire qu'elle m'aime. Je veux qu'elle m'embrasse avec autant de passion qu'elle l'a fait hier. Je...

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me force à me retourner.  
C'est Finn.  
Il me souris timidement.

- Hey Rachel ! En fait, je me demandais si tu avais déjà choisi a chanson qu'on va chanter aux communales, me dit-il.

_Pauvre Finn. Si tu savais comme je m'en contrefiche de ce duo de malheur._

- Non, lui répondis-je plus sèchement que voulu avant de claquer mon casier et de partir me réfugier aux toilettes.

Comme quelques jours plus tôt, je m'observe dans la glace en essayant de me calmer.

Il n'y a personne, à mon grand soulagement. Je n'ai envie de parler à personne. Je veux juste que tout cela cesse. Je veux que cette douleur disparaisse.

Semblant se moquer de moi, la porte s'ouvre soudainement. Je tourne la tête pour regarder qui vient d'entrer et un sentiment de fureur s'empare de moi quand je constate que ce n'est autre que Santana et Brittany.  
_Pourquoi _est-ce que cette peste arrive à chaque fois que je vais mal ? Cette fille est un véritable vautour.

- Woh, on se calme, la naine, me lance-t-elle. De un, je ne te permets pas de me regarder de cette manière. Et de deux, on est venues pour aider.

- Pardon ? demandai-je, incrédule. Depuis quand est-ce que vous m'adressez la parole pour m'aider ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, la dernière fois c'était pour me dire que j'allais recevoir un slushie ou encore me faire une remarque sur mon nez, fis-je remarquer.

- Santana est désolée pour toutes les remarques qu'elle t'a fait, dit Brittany avec gentillesse. On a remarqué ce qu'il se passe entre Quinn et toi et on veut juste vous aider à accepter ça. Enfin, surtout Quinn.

Mon coeur rate un battement.  
Elles... Elles savent ? Mais. Non. N'importe quoi. Ça fait partie du plan. Faire semblant d'avoir remarqué que Quinn est bel et bien amoureuse de moi et m'enfoncer encore plus en me proposant de l'aide pour qu'elle soit mienne.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! m'écriai-je, furieuse. Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Ça ne vous suffit pas de m'humilier à longueur de temps ?

D'habitude je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de parler ainsi à Santana, mais la situation me rend complètement folle de rage.

J'avance d'un pas déterminé vers la porte dans le but de sortir, mais la latina me bloque le chemin. Elle pose deux doigts sur mon ventre et exerce une pression pour me faire signe de reculer, ce que je fais malgré moi.

- Ok, alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter bien sagement sans m'interrompre ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter. C'est clair ? me menace-t-elle.

Je me contente de soutenir son regard. J'ai tout de même envie de savoir ce qu'elle a à me dire...

- Quinn t'aime. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de nous le dire, c'est aussi flagrant que ton nez. Le truc c'est que Quinn n'assume pas ses sentiments. Dès qu'une situation compliquée se présente, que quelque chose trouble son petit train-train de fille modèle, elle fait en sorte que cette chose disparaisse. En l'occurrence, elle fuit. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'après votre émouvant duo, elle allait tout de suite assumer ses sentiments ? Non, sûrement pas.

- Elle m'a embrassée, la coupai-je.

Mon Dieu. Ça fait du bien de le dire.  
Santana me regarde avec des grands yeux, l'air complètement ahuri. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, cherchant sans doute à savoir si je mens.

- Oh, c'est trop mignon ! s'exclame Brittany, brisant le silence.

- Quand ? demande Santana.

- Hier, après notre duo...

- Je vois. De toute façon, ça ne change absolument rien, puisqu'elle te fuit. Donc, je continue. On est les deux meilleures amies de Quinn, on sait comment elle fonctionne. C'est pour ça que Britt a décidé qu'on devait vous aider, termine-t-elle.

- C'est toi qui m'a proposé San, fait remarquer Brittany.

La concernée reste silencieuse quelques secondes puis reporte son attention sur moi.

- Peut importe, dit-elle en me jetant un regard noir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez ça ? demandai-je.

- Q est notre amie, je te l'ai déjà dit, siffle Santana. Ne va surtout pas croire que j'accepte de faire ça pour toi.

Je reste silencieuse.  
Alors... D'après Santana et Brittany, Quinn m'aime vraiment ? Leurs explications tiennent debout... Et elles ont l'air sincères. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire encore des illusions pour rien.

- Mais... Vous êtes sûres ? Et... Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ?

Santana s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose, mais la blonde est plus rapide.

- Je trouve que Quinn et toi allez très bien ensemble, et j'en ai parlé à Lord Tubbington qui est d'accord. D'ailleurs, je sais que Santana l'est aussi. Donc je te promets qu'on veut juste vous aider, dit-elle doucement.

Elle a l'air tellement sincère... Je n'ai plus de raisons de douter.  
Un immense sourire se forme sur mon visage.  
_Quinn m'aime._

_- _Bon, voilà, c'est dit. On peu dégager maintenant. Ton odeur de looser commence sérieusement à me donner des nausées, grogne Santana.

Peut importe ce qu'elle me dit, rien ne m'enlèvera mon sourire.  
_Quinn m'aime vraiment._

_-_ Comment est-ce que vous allez vous y prendre ? demandai-je, curieuse.

- Ça c'est notre problème. Toi, de ton côté, commence déjà par annuler ce duo avec le baleineau.

J'acquiesce vivement.  
Les deux Cheerleaders sortent des toilettes.  
Pour une fois, je suis obligée de leur être reconnaissante.  
Je remet en place le col de ma chemise et tire un peu mon pull avant de quitter à mon tour cette pièce.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
À votre avis, que vont faire Brittany et Santana pour aider Quinn à assumer ses sentiments ?**  
**Des envies pour la suite ?**


	10. Chapter 10 : Jealousy

******Hop, le chapitre 10 !**

**PapaDontPreach: Wow, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis là :$. Oui, c'est exactement là vision que j'ai des personnages. Et tant mieux si mes chapitres sont de mieux en mieux alors. Merci de me lire :D.**

**qffan: Oui, c'est vrai que je prends bien mon temps pour expliquer ce que ressent chacun, je pense que c'est important pour mieux les cerner. Oui, c'est vrai que les reviews sont très peu nombreuses par rapport au nombre de lu. Mais de toute façon, que ça soir pour 4 ou 100 lecteurs, j'écrirai la suite :3. Merci pour ta review encourageante, en tout cas !**

**Merci à DameAjisai et Lisa418 *love***

**Seulement deux jours d'attente, je suis fière de moi :$.  
C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai fait jusque là. C'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire et à expliquer, héhé. Et puis, j'aime bien prendre le temps de développer les pensées de chaque personnage.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. :3**

**Merci Merci Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs, et particulièrement à ceux qui se manifestent !**

**Bonne lecture *coeur*.**

H.S: Ça correspond à quoi "visitors" dans les statistiques s'il vous plaît ? Ö J'ai pas capté la différence avec "views". 

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Jealousy**

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Cette journée est tout simplement insupportable. Je n'aurais pas du venir en cours.  
Je suis maintenant en cours de géographie. _Elle_ est dans la même salle que moi. Et le pire, c'est qu'étant au dernier rang, j'ai tout le loisir de l'observer. Je ne supporte pas cette vision. Depuis que le cours a commencé, j'essaye tant bien que mal de regarder ailleurs ou de me concentrer sur le tableau, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Mon regard retombe toujours sur son dos.  
En arrivant ce matin, j'ai traversé le couloir sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Je savais très bien qu'elle me voyait. Et c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne le message. Mais quel message au juste ? Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas intéressée. Que tout ce qui s'est passé hier ne voulait rien dire.  
Même si c'est totalement faux.  
Fuir, c'est la solution de facilité à tout. Nier. Rejeter. Je suis une professionnelle dans ces domaines là.  
Il y a juste quelque chose qui me dérange... C'est son comportement. Quand je l'ai délibérément ignorée dans le couloir, je l'ai vu du coin de l'oeil. Elle semblait anéantie. Et je me suis alors dit que j'avais réussi, qu'elle avait saisi le message. Cependant, depuis, elle semble presque... heureuse. Je ne comprends pas. Elle m'aime, je la rejette. Logiquement, elle devrait encore être anéantie comme ce matin.  
Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui redonner le sourire... ?

_Oh non. Non. Pas ça._

Quelque chose vient de me revenir en mémoire. Je crois bien avoir vu Finn se diriger vers Rachel, tout à l'heure.  
Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça serait _lui_ qui lui a redonné le sourire ?  
Non. Je ne veux pas. Rachel n'est pas amoureuse de Finn. Elle me l'a dit. _Elle est amoureuse de moi._

J'essaye de rester calme, mais mon sang bouillonne contre mes tempes. Si je croise cet imbécile, je vais lui faire regretter d'exister. Non mais, je rêve ! De quel droit il va la voir, comme ça ? Je viens juste de le quitter, bon sang. Il devrait se contenter d'arpenter les couloirs tête baissée.

Je relève le visage pour observer encore une fois son dos.

Chère Quinn Fabray... _Tu es jalouse._

* * *

**Rachel POV**

La sonnerie retentit.

_Enfin !_

J'attends ce moment avec impatience depuis que Santana et Brittany sont venues me parler : l'heure du Glee Club.  
Depuis ce matin, je n'arrive pas à me décoller du visage ce sourire stupide. J'ai même tenté d'en adresser un à Quinn en entrant en salle de géographie, mais elle ne m'a pas regardée une seule fois. J'avoue avoir ressenti une pointe de tristesse, mais j'ai tout de suite repensé à ce que m'a dit Santana : e_lle fuit._

Sans m'en apercevoir, je cours vers la salle de chant. Seuls Artie et Tina sont déjà là.

- Hey ! me lance-t-il.

Je lui adresse un grand sourire, ainsi qu'à Tina qui me souris timidement. Comme d'habitude, je m'assois au premier rang. J'ai du mal à rester tranquille.  
Je relève la tête quand j'entends des pas, en priant pour que ça soit Quinn.  
Raté.  
Finn passe la porte, en manquant de se cogner le crâne contre le haut de celle-ci. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui parler, mais il s'assoit à côté de moi en m'adressant un sourire en coin.  
Remarque, c'est peut-être l'occasion de lui dire que nous ne ferons pas de duo ? Ah, non, quelle idiote. Il faut que je le dise devant tout le monde, afin que Quinn le sache. Au moins, elle sera sûre que je ne suis plus du tout intéressée par lui.

- Tu as l'air plus en forme que tout à l'heure, fait-il soudain remarquer.

- En effet, répondis-je sans le regarder.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demande-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Cette fois, je tourne la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas... J'avais l'impression que tu m'évitais, avoue-t-il.

- Eh bien, tu te trompes.

Je sais qu'il ne croit pas ce que je lui dis, étant donné que mon ton et froid et sec. Je m'en veux un peu de me comporter de la sorte avec lui, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Les autres membres du groupe arrivent peu à peu. Santana et Brittany font leur entrée en se tenant par le petit doigt, puis partent s'asseoir au fond.  
Et puis je la vois.  
Elle entre d'une démarche assurée dans son uniforme bien repassé et arborant une queue de cheval impeccable. Je vois son regard se poser sur Finn, puis très brièvement sur moi, et l'espace d'une seconde, son masque semble se fissurer.  
Je ne suis pas folle. Je l'ai bien vu. Un éclair de colère a traversé son visage d'habitude impassible.  
Quinn se dirige dans ma direction et mon pouls s'accélère dangereusement.  
_Oh mon Dieu. _Que va-t-elle faire ?  
Elle passe d'un pas déterminé entre ma chaise et celle de Finn pour aller s'asseoir derrière, à côté de ses deux amis.

- Aïe ! s'exclame Finn.

Je le regarde avec étonnement. Il se masse le bras droit en grimaçant.  
Qu'est-ce que...?  
_Oh.  
_Je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé en voyant le petit rictus satisfait de Quinn.  
Pourquoi a-t-elle frappé Finn ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, elle déclare d'une voix plate :

- Pas fait exprès.

Elle se met ensuite à fixer le piano installé au fond de la salle, imperturbable.  
Je l'observe un moment avec curiosité, puis m'apercevant que mon attitude est déplacée, je m'apprête à me retourner quand je vois Santana murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Brittany. La blonde acquiesce et pose son regard sur moi.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui dire ?

Je me retourne en entendant la voix lointaine de monsieur Schuester.  
Mon portable vibre plusieurs fois. Je le sors vivement de ma poche et constate avec étonnement que j'ai reçu un sms d'un numéro inconnu.

_**" N'annule pas ton duo avec Finn ! Brittany (: "**_

Je fixe mon écran sans comprendre, puis range mon portable.  
Je ne comprends pas... Elles m'ont dit d'annuler le duo quelques heures plus tôt, et j'étais totalement d'accord avec ça. Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

- Bonjour les jeunes ! s'exclame monsieur Schuester en entrant dans la pièce. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réservé l'auditorium pour que l'on puisse réviser les chorégraphies. Finn, Rachel, vous avez choisi la chanson que vous chanterez ? demande-t-il.

Je déglutis. Que dois-je faire ? Annuler comme c'était prévu à la base, ou faire confiance à Brittany et Santana ?

* * *

**Santana POV**

- Bonjour les jeunes ! s'exclame Schuester en entrant dans la pièce. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réservé l'auditorium pour que l'on puisse réviser les chorégraphies. Finn, Rachel, vous avez choisi la chanson que vous chanterez ? demande-t-il.

Bon, j'espère que la naine a compris le message. Il faut absolument qu'elle maintienne ce duo. La connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle n'ait pas compris pourquoi elle doit le faire. C'est très simple : Quinn est jalouse. Et c'est comme ça qu'on va lui faire assumer ses sentiments.  
Au début, j'avoue que je n'avais pas encore de plan précis en tête. Mais là, c'est l'occasion parfaite. Haha, la tête de Q quand elle a vu Finn à côté du Hobbit. Même son masque de glace n'a pas résisté à sa jalousie. Et puis, franchement, elle n'est pas très discrète. Frapper le baleineau et dire que c'était involontaire ? Il n'y a que les loosers comme Berry pour y croire.  
Bref, quand j'ai vu que Quinn était folle de jalousie, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était _ça_ le plan. Je l'ai dit à Brittany pour qu'elle envoie un message à Berry. Je l'avais demandé quelques heures plus tôt à un looser du coin en prétextant que j'avais un devoir de mathématiques à faire avec elle. Heureusement que Santana Lopez pense à tout.

- Euh, ou-oui. On va chanter No air, de Chris Brown et Jordin Sparcks, dit enfin Berry.

- Ah, très bon choix ! les complimente Schuester.

Je tourne la tête pour observer la réaction de Quinn. Ses mains sont agrippées au bord de sa chaise. Elle doit y mettre beaucoup de force, parce que ses jointures sont toutes blanches.  
Parfait, mon plan fonctionne à merveille.  
Le baleineau fixe Berry avec un air tellement stupide que je le giflerais bien jusqu'à ce que ses neurones se remettent en place, si seulement j'étais seule avec lui.

Schuester nous explique ensuite comme vont se dérouler les communales, mais je suis bien trop occupée à préparer mon plan.  
La première étape est réussie : Quinn est jalouse au possible.  
La deuxième étape est beaucoup plus délicate. Il va falloir que Britt et moi allions lui parler. J'hésite à lui dire qu'on est au courant... Q a tendance à se renfermer quand on entre trop dans son intimité. Et si elle se renferme, c'est foutu.  
Le problème, c'est aussi sa famille. Les Fabray sont très à cheval sur les principes chrétiens, et avoir une fille lesbienne serait une indignation pour eux. C'est sans doute pour ça que Quinn ne peux pas se résoudre à accepter ses sentiments.  
Bon, alors la deuxième étape vient de changer. Il faut qu'on prouve à Quinn que ce n'est pas un pêché d'aimer une fille.

**...**

Une heure plus tard, je m'apprête à sortir de l'auditorium quand la naine me fait un signe de rester. Je déteste cette situation. J'ai l'impression qu'elle croit que je suis devenue son amie, et ça m'exaspère. Tout ça à cause de Quinn.  
Tous les autres sont sortis, il ne reste que Britt, Berry et moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demandai-je.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez dit de maintenir le duo avec Finn ? Je ne veux pas chanter avec lui ! s'indigne-t-elle. En plus, Quinn va croire qu'il m'intéresse encore...

- C'est justement le but, dis-je, exaspérée.

Elle me regarde sans comprendre.  
Bon sang, les loosers sont au moins censés avoir un minimum d'intelligence, non ?

- Ça rend Quinn folle de jalousie. Ton nez te cache la vue ou quoi ? Tu vois pas ses regards tueurs à l'égard du géant vert ? Et quand elle l'a frappé ? Elle est jalouse.

- Oh... comprend-elle enfin. Mais, vous croyez que ça suffira pour qu'elle accepte ses sentiments ? Je veux dire, il y a tellement de choses qui changeraient si elle assumait...

- Je sais, la coupai-je. Il y a deux choses qui la font fuir : sa popularité et sa famille.

- Quinn est gentille... Si elle est amoureuse de Rachel, elle laissera tomber sa popularité, tu ne crois pas San ? me demande Brittany.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, mais je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord. Quinn a souffert par la passé, elle m'a déjà raconté qu'elle était la cible des élèves de son ancienne école. Je suis la seule à le savoir, ce qui prouve qu'elle a confiance en moi. C'est pour ça qu'elle tient tant à sa popularité. Elle ne veut pas revivre ça. Elle veut rester à la tête de Mc Kinley. Même si elle doit sacrifier Berry pour ça, même si elle doit souffrir et pleurer tous les jours. C'est une fille obstinée.

- C'est pour ça que mon plan comprend plusieurs étapes, repris-je. Il faut que Britt et moi la persuadions de ne pas se préoccuper des autres, mais de ce qu'elle ressent elle. Après... Il faudra que ses parents l'acceptent comme elle est. Et c'est sans doute la partie la plus difficile.

Je m'interromps, et je constate que Brittany et Berry me fixent toutes les deux. Brittany avec tendresse, et la naine avec étonnement.

- Quoi ? dis-je brusquement. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, c'est juste que... Je me suis trompée sur toi, en fin de compte, dit-elle doucement.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu es une bonne personne, San. Mais moi je le savais déjà, ajoute Brittany.

Je sens mes joues rosir.  
_Fuck._ Ça me fait toujours cet effet quand Britt me fait des compliments.

- Bon, au lieu de parler on ferait mieux d'agir, dis-je en tournant les talons.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Je rumine de rage sur mon lit, triturant nerveusement ma couette.  
_Je le hais.  
_C'était déjà déplacé d'accepter ce duo quand on était en couple. Mais alors là.  
Il me vole Rachel.

Je me redresse pour m'observer dans le miroir.

Je suis complètement illogique, comme fille. D'abord, je fais tout pour fuir Rachel et lui faire croire que je ne l'aime pas, et maintenant je fais une crise de jalousie parce qu'elle va faire un duo avec mon ex petit-ami ?  
_Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Quinn.  
_Je veux... Je veux que Rachel soit mienne. Je veux qu'elle me regarde avec admiration comme elle le fait souvent, tout en me disant qu'elle m'aime. Je veux l'embrasser avec passion et sentir son petit corps contre le mien. Je veux-  
_STOP.  
_Rien de tout ça n'arrivera. Je suis Quinn Fabray. Capitaine des Cheerleaders, fille la plus populaire de Mc Kinley, présidente du club d'abstinence.  
_Pourquoi _a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de Rachel ?

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me sort de mes pensées. Je descend rapidement les escaliers pour aller ouvrir. Je découvre Santana et Brittany sur le porche.

- Quiiiiiiiiiiinn ! crie Brittany en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je lui rends son étreinte avec étonnement.

- Hey, Britt, on ne s'est pas quittées il y a très longtemps tu sais...

- Mais tu m'as quand même manquée, dit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

- On est venues pour te demander de passer la soirée ensemble, intervient Santana. On a loué un bon film d'horreur. Qu'est ce que t'en dis, Q ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle entre et avance dans le salon.  
Oh, et puis, ça me changera les idées.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, en même temps, dis-je en riant légèrement.

- Une soirée passée avec les deux autres membres de l'Unholy Trinity est toujours une excellente soirée, me murmure-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

**...**

Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir. Nous sommes donc affalées dans le canapé devant _Jennifer's Body_. Je me surprend à penser que Megan Fox est vraiment sexy.  
Mon Dieu. Depuis quand est-ce que je regarde les filles ?

Je suis au milieu de Britt et S. Ça m'étonne qu'elles ne se soient pas mises à côté.

Oh. Les deux actrices principales du film sont en train de s'embrasser.

Je plisse les yeux.  
Comme par hasard...

Je remarque que mes deux amies n'arrêtent pas de me jeter des regards en coin depuis le début de cette scène.

_Ok, elle savent..._

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette manière indirecte d'aborder le sujet ? Louer un film qui contient une scène de baiser lesbien ? C'est pitoyable. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça m'énèrve.

- Ok, c'est bon. Votre petit manège a assez duré. C'est quoi votre problème ? les interrogeai-je agressivement en rallumant la lumière.

Elles restent silencieuses en se concertant du regard.

- Calme-toi, Q. On voulait aborder le sujet, mais on savait pas comment faire pour ne pas t'énerver, se justifie Santana.

- Eh bien c'est raté, répliquai-je sèchement.

Elle soupire et Brittany me regarde avec ses grand yeux bleus.

- Quinnie... On veut juste t'aider, dit-elle doucement.

Soudain, sans prévenir, une larme roule sur ma joue. Puis d'autres suivent. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer.  
Ma colère est remplacée par de la douleur. J'ai mal... Tellement mal...

Brittany se lève d'un bon pour me prendre par la main et m'asseoir entre elles deux. Elle dessine des ronds délicats dans mon dos tandis que je continue de pleurer pitoyablement.

- Je... commençai-je avant d'être interrompue par un sanglot.

- Ssht, chuchote Santana. On sait que c'est dur pour toi. Tes parents ne sont pas du tout tolérants, et tu tiens à ta popularité, ce que je comprends. Seulement, tu es forte, Quinn. Tu as plus d'influence sur les élèves de Mc Kinley que le proviseur lui-même. Quoi que tu fasses, tu seras toujours respectée. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Pas parce que tu es une Fabray, ni parce que tu es la capitaine des Cheerleaders. Tu seras toujours respectée parce que tu es toi. Tu es Quinn. Et tu as plus d'assurance et de rage de vivre que n'importe qui.

Santana peut être rude voir même méchante, mais dès que je ne vais pas bien, elle a toujours les bons mots pour me consoler. Et encore une fois, ses paroles me calment.  
Peu à peu, mes sanglots se stoppent, et j'arrive à formuler un petit "Merci" à peine audible.

Nous restons silencieuses quelques instants. Elles attendent sûrement que je dise quelque chose.

- Je l'ai embrassée, avouai-je soudain.

- On sait, dit Brittany.

_Pardon ?_

- Comment ? demandai-je, incrédule.

- Berry nous l'a dit, répond Santana en haussant les épaules.

Attendez. Stop. J'a du louper un épisode. Depuis quand Rachel parle à Santana et Brittany ?  
La latina semble deviner mes questions et ajoute donc :

- Bon, puisqu'on en est aux aveux... On est allées chercher Berry dans les toilettes après que tu l'ait ignorée. Elle avait l'air dévastée et on lui a donc assuré que tu l'aimes vraiment. Et, elle nous a dit que tu l'avais embrassée.

Je reste silencieuse tout en réfléchissant à toute allure.  
Alors... Rachel sait que je l'aime vraiment ?  
Soudain, je comprends. C'est pour ça qu'elle affichait ce sourire le reste de la journée. Finn n'a rien à voir avec ça, alors !  
Mais... Pourquoi faire un duo avec lui, dans ce cas ?

- Si... Si Rachel sait que je l'aime et qu'apparemment... Elle m'aime aussi. Pourquoi fait-elle un duo avec Finn ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est pour le bien du club.

- Elle voulait annuler, mais on lui a dit de le faire quand même parce qu'on s'est rendues compte que tu étais jalouse. On devait te faire réagir, s'empresse-t-elle de rajouter en voyant mon regard menaçant.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Rachel fait un duo avec Finn pour me rendre jalouse ? demandai-je lentement.

Elles acquiescent.

- C'est ridicule.

- N'empêche que ça a marché, ricane Santana.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

On parle tellement légèrement, comme si tous les problèmes étaient résolus. Mais rien n'est résolu. À part le fait que Rachel et moi sommes bel et bien amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

- C'est gentil de vouloir aider, mais je ne peux pas, c'est tout, dis-je sérieusement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que pour une fois, tu n'agirais pas pour toi ? demande Santana.

- J'agis pour moi.

- Putain mais arrête de te voiler la face, Quinn ! Tu agis sans cesse en fonction de ce que pensent les autres ! s'enerve-t-elle.

Son changement de ton soudain me fait sursauter.  
Et là, je sais que c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Cette remarque ravive ma rage. Quinn la salope va faire son entrée.

- Oh, vraiment. C'est toi qui parle de se voiler la face, Santana ? C'est toi qui parle d'assumer ses sentiments ?

Elle garde un air dur, mais ses yeux trahissent sa peur. _Elle a peur que je le dise_.

- S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous, nous supplie Brittany de ses yeux bleus innocents.

Elle n'a bien sûr aucune idée que ce que je m'apprête à dire la concerne directement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que moi je devrais assumer alors que toi tu te caches ?

- Ferme ta gueule, Fabray ! crie-t-elle.

Elle se lève d'un bond et se place devant moi pour me dominer. Je me lève donc à mon tour et nous nous faisons face, yeux dans les yeux. J'arbore un rictus satisfait, parce qu'elle est en position de faiblesse, et elle le sait. J'ai quelque chose contre elle que je peux utiliser à tout moment.  
Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose mais elle me coupe.

- Quinn... Ne fais pas ça.

Je l'observe. Toute trace de colère a disparu. Elle me regarde maintenant avec des yeux suppliants, et je dirais même qu'elle est au bord des larmes si il ne s'agissait pas de Santana.  
Brusquement, je réalise ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Bon sang ! On est en train de se balancer des horreurs tout ça parce que je n'ai pas accepté d'entendre la vérité de la bouche de Santana.  
Elle a raison. J'agis en fonction des autres. J'agis en fonction des élèves de Mc Kinley, mais aussi de ma famille. Tout ce que je fais depuis que je suis née, c'est pour impressionner _les autres, _pour être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de moi.  
Santana a raison, et pourtant je m'apprêtais à dévoiler quelque chose qui lui fait du mal, qui la ronge : elle est amoureuse de Brittany. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire. Je la connais depuis très longtemps, je l'ai deviné. C'est ma meilleure amie, après tout. Et j'allais la trahir. J'allais lui faire du mal, tout ça parce que je n'aime pas être confrontée à la réalité.

Je me sens tellement coupable. Des larmes emplissent à nouveau mes yeux, et je prends Santana dans mes bras.  
Nous ne sommes pas tellement tactiles entre nous, d'habitude, mais elle accepte mon étreinte avec soulagement et me sert dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais...

Comme pour signifier qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, elle ressert un peu plus son étreinte.

Je souris, et je sens un autre corps enrouler ses bras autour de nous.

- Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je suis contente que vous soyez réconciliées, dit Brittany en souriant joyeusement.

Et nous restons ainsi un moment. La trinité diabolique dans une étreinte tendre. Pas si diabolique que ça, finalement.


	11. Chapter 11 : Apologies

**Oyé, oyé, chers lecteurs.**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre s'incluant dans l'histoire, mais plutôt un chapitre d'excuse et d'explication.

Ma dernière publication date de plus de 3 mois, omg. Je suis vraiment grave. Je tiens à dire pour ma défense que j'avais plein plein de trucs à faire, et aussi que l'épisode « I do » a quelque chose à voir avec cette interruption soudaine. Depuis cet épisode, et après avoir lu quelques fanfictions, je me suis rendue compte que je préfère le Quinntana au Faberry. U peu bête, pour quelqu'un qui écrit une Faberry fiction. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les aime encore ensemble. :3

**Bref tout ça pour dire que je ne vais pas continuer cette fic' puisque vous avez tous probablement perdu le fil.** Je m'excuse, vraiment, pour ceux que ça frustre. **Mais je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et encouragements !**

**Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez aller voir ma série d'OS « When the new directions are on Facebook », car je compte la continuer.**

Merci !


	12. Chapter 12 : Alright, let's go

**Bon, me revoilà.**

En lisant vos reviews, j'ai réalisé que c'était vraiment égoïste de ma part d'abandonner ma fic' en plein milieu.  
C'est que je ne savais pas que vous étiez autant à attendre la suite. Ö

**Bref tout ça pour vous dire que je vais la continuer et la finir, juste pour vous. :3** Bon, bien sûr ça ne sera pas dans l'immédiat. Mais vous avez ma promesse.

Cette fois, c'est décidé, j'arrête de changer d'avis.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien *coeur*  
En attendant, je vais surement commencer une nouvelle fic', et continuer celle-ci ainsi que ma série d'OS.


End file.
